Call me Kitsune Sakura
by Eyes of a Black Dragon
Summary: Sakura the Daughter of the Kyuubi has desided she wanted to learn about humans and find her father, she will go through so much to get to the end of her journey, so many new emotions she never knew exsisted and learning to be a ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Call me Sakura Kitsune or Sakura Haruno

Call me Kitsune Sakura

Prologue

I knew if I followed I would get into so much trouble but I couldn't help it. It was after all my first time seeing a human I mean they can't be that bad they are so small compared to us but then again I could get in so much trouble if I follow him. I Sakura Kitsune will follow this human in my human form but that means he will be so much bigger then me. I'm kind of scared what if he hurts me mommy will be so mad. Since after father was sealed inside a human and now she's gone off protecting me like I can't do it myself, it's getting annoying. Maybe ill tell her I'm tired of it and leaving to learn more about humans I know she'll say but you could get trapped in that body but I don't care I want to learn about humans. I know I'll be in the form of a human baby but nobody will know ill make sure of it.

That's it my mind is made up and once Sakura Kitsune's mind is made up theirs no stopping me from completing it. I know ill go tell mother right now she'll probably get mad but she knows I can take care of myself, I know she's at the end of her life after the poison the humans used on her. Since the attack that was my fathers fault he was spotted by the humans and was attacked so they did the logical thing and protected me she was poisoned then I know she'll understand now to tell her.

That was two days ago. She died the day before I left I had buried her body so nobody would find it the trees quickly grew and then I left. I sat on the side of a road and I waited. When I saw a human heading toward the leaf I turned myself into a human and waited for them to pick me up. They did and they took me to the hoekage I almost had a fit when they said how is it natural to have pink hair? I almost blew my cover. I finally managed to calm myself down and listen to their conversation. It was kind of annoying that they wouldn't just give me an adoptive family, then I Heard it they said the name Haruno had lost there child and wanted one but were to scared to try to have another why not give her to them. I finally get to study humans!! Yay now to keep quiet and not blow my cover. So I did what I knew all human children did I cried and it was loud. Maybe I should have been a little quieter but they just laughed at me it was kind of funny. My cry seemed loud to me but it was quiet to them well that's a good thing maybe my senses didn't change into those of a humans well that's a good thing since I want to become a ninja. Well now they are saying that wait did I hear the name Uchiha? Oh then this must be one of those powerful people who have those strange eyes that change to red when they are fighting or are just plain mad. I wonder maybe it's the one that I hear most about from the birds (she can talk to animals) Uchiha Itachi?

Now why am I thinking about old friends when I can talk to them any time I want to hmm I know ill just check when I get to my new home if they put me in the room ill talk to them through the window. Yay now we are heading toward my new home where I can study humans! Now to make a plan on how I should live. How interesting they have quite a big house, so much room now I can have fun when I'm the age a child should be when the crawl and walk.

Chapter 1! Enjoy

A FEW YEARS LATER

A five-year-old Sakura Haruno was walking toward the Ninja Academy. As she was walking she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. So she ran into somebody (make that a few somebody's) she looked up from where she had fell and found herself looking up at Uchiha Itachi and his teammates. They looked at her with annoyed expressions, "heh heh sorry I should really watch where I'm going she mumbled out an apology. ' why hadn't I heard them coming? That's impossible my senses are the best I am a demon fox and the kyuubi's Daughter no less this is an outrage! Well at least I don't have to worry about my parents finding out.' She then remembered that she was still sitting in their way.

"Oh I'm sorry I get distracted really easy sorry Uchiha-sans" she squeaked. They just nodded and walked past her toward the village gates. 'Well that was rude they didn't even say thank you to me for moving. Grrrrr some of these humans can be so annoying but it's cool since I am learning about them at least I haven't blown my cover.'

"AHHHHH I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" as she screamed that she heard a chuckle behind her. She turned around to see a man looking at her with a strange expression she looked closely at the man and recognized him as a thief that had managed to escape every Anbu team even the Uchiha's. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" she questioned. " Yes little girl you are." The man replied. "Well then I guess ill just do this." She said. "What are you…" he never got to finish his sentence because she screamed so loud she was sure the whole village heard her. A few minuets later she heard footsteps coming toward them. 'Well it looks like my senses still work I wonder why I never heard those Uchiha's then maybe I was to busy thinking on how I was going to do my first day back at the Academy that's probably it.' She thought. She then looked at the man and saw him cowering in fear of the Uchiha Team she had just met. 'Well aren't I lucky the people I really didn't want to see end up saving me. Why do I hate them again? Oh that's right they are all stuck up people who think they can do everything on their own.'

" You know you are lucky we were near by kid." she heard the captain of the team say. " I know, I guess I should thank you. So thanks." She said. She then looked at the time and screeched

"I'M GOIGNTO BE LATE AHHHH NOT GOOD IRUKA IS GOING TO BE SO MAD AT ME!" all the Uchiha's cringed at the pitch of her voice. She then took off as fast as she could go. 'I'm so going to be in trouble. She thought. 'Oh boy what am I going to do I won't get there in time.' Unless I take the short cut Naruto showed me but it's risky I mean I have to run through the Hyuuga and Uchiha estates. Hey is that Naruto?' "Naruto?" she called. Said boy turned around " Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" he questioned. "Well my parents woke me up late and I ran into a Uchiha Anbu team almost got kidnapped and then the same Uchiha's saved me and now we'll be late if we don't take this short cut of yours" she said in one breath. "Well what are we standing around for lets get going before we get caught." He replied.

So they started running through the Uchiha estate "how long does this take? We have to get to the Hyuuga estate in like 10 minuets or we'll be late." Sakura exclaimed. "Well I'd say we just got to the Hyuuga estate. But we have to clime this wall with out being seen by any body cause many people don't really like me you know so that's why I take this path but it's hard to when theirs so many people on the other side talking." He said. "Oh great. Hold on to me we are going through the trees." Sakura said in exasperation. "But that's dangerous what if we fall out or get caught?" he whispered. "Don't be so scared we will be moving to fast to be seen and I can move through trees quite easily. Now let's get going!" Sakura whispered. Naruto nodded and he grabbed onto Sakura shoulders and they took off into the trees. They quickly moved through the trees. Sakura then stopped "we've been spotted." she whispered "what by whom?" Naruto whispered back. "Look behind us." Sakura replied.

Naruto looked behind them only to see nothing. "What do you mean behind? I don't see anyone." Naruto said looking at Sakura. "Look closer you idiot." Sakura hissed. So Naruto looked and saw a flash of brown hair hiding behind a tree. "You can come out we know your there Hyuuga." Sakura said in a monotone voice. A boy that looked about six stepped out from behind the tree. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the boy questioned. "You know it's nice to introduce your self before asking." Sakura replied.

"My name is Neji and you are?" the boy known as Neji asked. "Sakura and this is Naruto." Sakura said. "Now can you let us go by we need to get to the academy so we aren't late?" she said. "Fine but hurry before anybody else sees you." Neji said quietly. "Thank you Neji-san." Both replied. And they disappeared into the foliage.

When they got to the Academy they were just in time they quickly went in through the window and sat at their seats. The seating arrangement went like this: Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and a random person.

Next row: Ino, Shino, Choji, and a Fangirl.

Next row: Naruto, Sasuke, and a random boy, Sakura

And then the rest of the people.

Iruka then walked in and said, "good morning class. How was your weekend?" he asked. Everybody replied with a "GOOD or a FINE!"

"That's good. Now shall we get started on what we are going to do today?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted. Iruka then started the day.

End of day

Now that it was the end of the day Sakura finally got to have a rest but first she had to get past all the fangirls that kept crowding around Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled and said to herself, "poor Uchiha so many fangirls. Maybe I should help him, he does deserve it any way since he is quite nice to me I guess I'll help him."

'Now to think of a plan. Hmm let's see oh I know I'll just go through and say that they should be leaving or their parents will end up coming for them. NO that would never work all their parents want them to marry an Uchiha. Plan b let's see why not scare them with something? YES that will work now to find somebody to help me. Hey it's Miss Spider she will help me!'

So Sakura ran over to Miss Spider and asked "Miss can you please help me scare those noisy fangirls away from that boy?" The spider looked at her and said, "Are you talking to me?" "Yes I am." Replied Sakura. "Well I am sorry but I am so busy right now you will have to ask someone else I am very sorry I couldn't help you." The spider said. "That's ok I'll find someone else."

'Hmmm is that a snake maybe I'll ask him.' "Oh Mr. Snake can you please help me get those girls to leave that boy alone?" Sakura asked. The snake looked at her and replied. "Sssure I will but will you do me the honor of knowing your name?" he asked. "Sure my name is Sakura." She said. "Now will you go scare those girls for me?" Sakura asked. "Sssure thing Sakura-chan." And he slithered toward the girls a few minutes later the girls screamed and ran away shouting, "SNAKE!" Sakura fell to the ground and laughed she then noticed Sasuke looking at the snake that was looking up at him. It then slithered over to Sakura.

"Thank you Mr. Snake I hope we meet again." You are welcome child now I must be on my way goodbye." He said and disappeared into the grass.

Sakura then went over to Sasuke and said "Hi I'm Sakura and you must be Sasuke." Sasuke just looked at her and nodded. She then said "Gee what is it with you Uchiha's and not talking it's quite annoying." Sasuke looked at her surprised and then started to laugh. Sakura soon joined in when they stopped laughing Sakura said, "I think your brother's waiting for you." And she pointed over to Itachi who was looking at them with an annoyed expression. Sasuke nodded and said, "goodbye Sakura see you tomorrow." He then ran over to Itachi and walked away with him.

Once they were out of sight Sakura took off into the trees and went toward the Hyuuga estate she felt like taking the short cut again and since Naruto wasn't with her she would make sure not to get caught. Well it would be hard she knew that they would probably be out training so she would have to make sure she didn't get caught in the line of sight from the Byakugan.

So she came to the Hyuuga's training grounds and saw only two people the boy Neji and her classmate Hinata training together. 'Hmm maybe I'll help them train give them something to see and see if they can pin point me.' She thought. She then took off into the trees getting closer when she new she was at a point where she just had to wait until they either looked this way or noticed her chakera. So she waited and soon Hinata turned just enough that she could see a flash of somebody she quickly pulled out a kuni and through it. Sakura dodged just in time and took off to a different hiding place. Neji stared at Hinata, "What did you see?" he asked. "Theirs somebody watching us. Should we go tell my father?" She whispered to Neji. They then heard a voice say "No don't I want to see if you can find me." They both recognized the voice. "Sakura-san I thought I told you not to come this way?" Neji said in annoyance. "Oh come on Neji you know you want to try to find me. It would be good training for you to try it with your byakugan." Sakura said somewhere in t he trees. "Fine we'll try it but if somebody comes over here you have to leave. Got it?" Neji stated. "Yea yea I got it now let's get started!" Sakura exclaimed. So they began their training Neji and Hinata eventually found Sakura a few times. Sakura finally left when she noticed the sun setting. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Hinata. Maybe I'll take this path again tomorrow." Sakura said. "NO you can't you might get caught by someone else so go another way." Neji said. Fine I will. Bye you guys." Sakura shouted.

Sakura Ran quickly through the rest of the Hyuuga estate and ran as fast as she could through the Uchiha estate too. When she got home nobody was there, she went into the kitchen and saw a note it read.

Dear Sakura

Me and your father have toke a mission that will last a few weeks we are sorry we couldn't be there to greet you when you got home but we promise we will take you out to get some ice cream when we return. We have asked a friend of the family to look after you they should be there to pick you up tomorrow after you're done at the academy. The people we chose to look after you are the Uchiha's please don't be mad we know you really aren't that fond of them but please be nice to them. They are after all the heads of the clan. Please don't be mad at us but it was short notice.

See you in a few weeks. Love Mom & Dad.

Sakura stared at the paper. A few minutes later you could hear a defining scream "WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT!" When Sakura managed to calm herself down she thought ' How in hell am I going to live with those egotistic idiots when I hate them so much? I swear I will snap if they even think of criticizing me. My parent's better get home soon or the Uchiha's are in for one hell of a time with me.' -Evil look-

Next day after the Academy

As Sakura walked down the hall of the Academy she heard screaming of what she knew was Fangirls on the rampage looking for Sasuke. She tried to ignore it but then she realized that the screams were getting closer. 'Well this is just great, either Sasuke came this way or they heard I was staying at his house for a few weeks. I can't believe I'm going to say this but this Is' "SUCH A DRAG!" She shouted. "There she is! Get her!" The fangirls screamed. As she started to run she noticed that there was somebody standing outside. Her eye twitched 'got to get outside some how. The window! But I'm heading toward the roof well this is going to be one hell of a jump.' She thought as she ran toward the edge of the academy roof.

Itachi and Sasuke were waiting outside looking for Sakura when they heard the screams of fangirls on the roof of the academy they looked up just in time to see the girl they had been waiting for jump right off and shout "I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT OF THIS!" As she fell she pulled out some wire and through it onto a tree branch and swung toward them. She then fell right off the wire and started walking toward them dusting her self off. 'Well that was strange.' Both Sasuke and Itachi thought. "You okay?" They asked as she got to them. "Yea I'm fine but I won't be if we don't get out of here soon." They just nodded and they quickly left before the fangirls could get to them.

When they got to the Uchiha estate Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Why do you look so nervous?" Sasuke questioned. "Hmm well um I just was amazed at how big this place was." Sakura said in awe. 'Damn this place gives me the creeps. I really hate this. I wonder will I be able to see the spirits of the dead again? I really hate that it's my special ability.' As they walked she noticed all the awkward looks she was getting, "well this feels strange." She whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke just laughed at her. "They are looking at you because you aren't a Uchiha." Itachi whispered back to her. "Oh now this is strange, I've never really been stared at before, and are you sure they aren't just staring at me because I have pink hair?" she questioned. Itachi just chuckled. "Don't worry they won't stare at you much longer we are at the house anyway." Sakura just looked at the huge house in awe. 'Oh boy this is one hell of a big house. Awesome now to find a place where I can change into my real body.'

Just as Itachi went to open the door it went flying open to reveal a very happy looking Mikoto. Sakura, Itachi, and Sasuke all jumped back. 'Oh boy she's looking at me. Oh no she's got that look in her eyes my mom gets when she drags me to the market to go shopping. I'm scared I hope she doesn't have something that will torture me. I know my mom told her a lot about me so I'm really scared.' Sakura thought. "So your Sakura? Well then lets see what shall we do with you." Mikoto smiled. Sakura's eye twitched. "Um I don't know what do you want to do with me?" 'I'm really scared now.' Sakura thought. Sakura looked at Itachi and Sasuke and whispered "Help me." They just chuckled. Mikoto then started to drag Sakura into the house with Sakura trying to get away.

"Calm down." Mikoto hissed at her. Sakura froze. 'That hiss it couldn't be Nacomi the cat demon could it?' "Nacomi is that you." Sakura whispered. "Yes Sakura-chan it's been so long what do you think of the body I've temporarily took control of?" "Um no she's the Uchiha leaders wife no less the woman that's looking after me." Don't worry I'll be gone in a little while but I need to warn you those adoptive human parents you have the mission they went on the ranking changed they are in danger of being killed. The rank it went up to was Anbu it's really bad you have to get a warning to the Hoekage and tell him or just write a letter warning him to send out an Anbu team to help them." Nacomi said to Sakura. "No Nacomi it's their fate. I've known of it since they left, as much as I know they want to see the demon once before they are gone I'll show them but they will die." Sakura said quietly. "No Sakura please don't let them die like this!" Nacomi whispered. "You know I want to change it but I can't I can only show them what they want once before they must die it's what I must do. Don't stop what's suppose to happen." Sakura said. "Goodbye my friend I'll meet you in the demon world again sometime." Sakura said just as Nacomi's justsu wore off. Mikoto looked around. "What are we doing here?" she questioned. She then looked at Sakura, "you were just showing me to my room." Sakura said. "Oh how could I forget that? Oh well here we are here's your room." Mikoto said and walked away to get dinner ready. "I'll bring you your dinner when it's ready." She said. And disappeared around the corner.

When Sakura walked into her room she found it looked like a room made for girls like her. She smiled 'Maybe I will start to like this place.' She then lay on the bed and fell asleep. When she woke she smelt something coming toward her room 'smells like dinners ready.' She thought. Mikoto then opened the door and set the tray down and left without saying anything. 'Hmm I think she hates me. Wonder why.' "now this is going to be interesting." She thought. 'Well now to eat, maybe I should check if she poisoned it.' She thought. As she checked she found it was fine and dug in instantly. 'This is awesome! It's better then my mother's food.' She finally finished. ' Now that was good.' There then was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it to see the ugliest Uchiha she had ever seen. "umm do you need something?" she questioned him. "no not really I just wanted to tell you that you should go to sleep soon since you have to go to get up early." He said. "oh okay" Sakura replied. The man left to his room and she went to sleep.

The next morning she did her morning routine and got her breakfast and left quickly to the academy. While she was walking she saw Sasuke and Itachi walking toward the Academy. She smiled and took her time to look around she then felt like she was being follow she turned around only to see a flash of what looked like a pack of raving fangirls. "Oh hell no!" Sakura said to her self, and started running. She then ran past Itachi and Sasuke. They both looked at her strangely, They then heard screaming of the fangirls who had just spotted them.

So they followed what Sakura did and ran as fast as they could.

A few weeks later

Sakura was walking toward the gates she knew what was to come she knew she would see her parents limp bodies being carried in by an Anbu team. It's time to let them see what they wanted so much. 'I guess I should make my decision weather I want to go and live in the old house I lived in before or find myself a new one. I guess I'll take the new house it would be best seeing as I would be all alone and could be in my real form when I want to. So new house it is.' She thought as she headed toward the gates. She watched as the Anbu team came into view, she could already smell the blood of her parents.

She watched as they Anbu walked by her they all looked away as they saw her. She knew they were thinking how sad she would be when she heard they probably wouldn't survive. She frowned ' I guess I should follow wonder if it's reached the Uchiha compound yet if it has I better hurry.' Sakura ran off toward the hospital and got there just a little after the team that had her parents had come in. she walked toward their room and went in just as the doctors came out they looked at her and shook their heads.

When she went in she smiled "hey." She whispered. Her parents looked at her and nodded. She walked into the middle of the room. "You wanted to see what I really looked like now I will show you." She said. Her body glowed and it changed. To look like that of a wolf with back hair a blood red strip right down the middle of her back, she had red slighted eyes her black ears twitched, her long nine black tails glinted in the light coming from the window. And the she was back in her human form and was looking art them. She smiled again and said "I know you are in pain so I will end it." She walked over to her father first and placed her now glowing black hand over his heart and it stopped instantly she then walked over and did the same to her mother and said "goodbye my friends may I see you in the next life." And they were gone. She then made her tears fall. 'Why am I actually crying when I should feel nothing? They are humans and I am a demon so how is it possible for me to feel anything for them? Has my living with humans turned me into part of a human?' she thought as she let the real tears fall she cried for as long as she had ever cried. She knew her choice was to buy a new house but she didn't know if how she would when she has no money.

The doctors then came in and a Anbu that had took them in to the hospital and took her to the Hoekage where he asked the question where do you want to live? She replied she just wanted a new home where she wouldn't have to remember all the memories. So the Hoekage made the arrangements and she got herself a little apartment to live in and continued to go to the Academy. When she was there the fangirls didn't bug her they gave her flowers and chocolate to comfort her she did eat them, she even to her surprise got on hell of a big gift from Sasuke's and Itachi's family. She smiled ' I know it's strange but it feels good to get something instead of buying it myself.' She thought.

A few years later

A twelve-year-old Sakura walked down the halls of the Academy. She was wearing a long black dress that went down to her ankle's it had slits up to her thighs and she wore red shorts under it. She had on the normal ninja sandals and she had a red fish net on her left arm, she also wore her new Konoha headband. As she was walking she could hear all the noise coming from her classroom where she would be assigned her teammates and have a new sensei. She then heard the voice of one of her friends Naruto Uzumaki, yelling about something. She just smiled, 'He will never change. But I guess that's a good thing.' She thought. She then walked into the classroom and everyone turned to look at her. A few of the fangirls glared at her but she ignored it and went to sit down in between Shino and Shikamaru.

This was the seating order: Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

Next row: Ino, Hinata, fangirl, and Naruto.

Last row: Choji, Sasuke, a Random boy, and a random boy.

Just as everybody went back to talking Iruka came in and said "Hello everybody. Today I will give you your teams and your sensei's." everybody cheered and laughed they finally got to go on missions. Sakura just sighed 'well everything is different because there is no more Uchiha's I guess I wouldn't mind being on Sasuke's team. He's gotten quite strong and is kind of like a kit to me. Wait what am I thinking he can't be like a kit to me I may be like a 120 year old demon but I'm still a kit myself. But I guess it's natural he's lost his family and I'm a demon that cares about people. Oh boy I better not start to watch over him like my mother had done to me that will be plain strange.' She then heard Iruka starting to say the names of the people who are on what team.

She listened for her name.

She then heard Iruka say Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura then heard all the fangirls screech in rage and shout "WHY IS THAT LOSER ON MY SASUKE-KUNS TEAM WHEN I SHOULD BE?!"

"Because she is the only girl in this class who won't bother him and hold the rest of the team back." When Sakura heard this she smirked "well I guess that's true I don't really like suck up jerks like him." She said. Everybody in the class turned and stared at her in awe and in the fangirls case anger, Sasuke just stared at her in annoyance. Sakura just smiled and said "shouldn't we get back to the teams Iruka-sensei?" Iruka just nodded and went back to saying the names of the people who were on the other teams.

Team 8: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka.

Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi.

Sakura then heard Ino screech "Why am I on their team when I should be on Sasuke-kuns team?!"

"Because like I said you would hold him back because you are a fangirl." Iruka said. Ino just glared at Sakura.

So eventually everyone's sensei's came to get their team's and were gone all except Team 7. Naruto glared at the door, "how long is it going to be before our sensei gets here?" Naruto growled. "Calm down, Naruto I heard are sensei was Kakashi Hatake and he is always late." Sakura said. "How do you know this Sakura?" Sasuke said. 'Wow he finally spoke.' Both Naruto and Sakura thought.

"Well it helps when I looked into the Hoekage's office and he was talking to Kakashi about being team 7's sensei." Sakura said. Just as Sakura said that Naruto put a chalk brush in the doorway, " Naruto you know he's going to hate us for doing that. Oh and might I mention he's a Jonnin theirs no way he would fall for that." Sakura stated. "Well he deserves it since he's late." Just as he said that the door opened and Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's eyes were all on the door. The chalk brush fell and hit right on target. 'I can't believe he fell for it.' Sasuke thought. "Oh my god I'm so sorry sensei it was all Naruto's idea I tried to stop him." Sakura apologized. ' Awesome Direct hit! CHA!' Inner Sakura shouted.

Naruto just fell on the floor laughing, Their new sensei then said, "My first impression of you is that I hate you all." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all sweatdroped. 'Well that sucked big time.' They all thought. "Meet me on the roof in a few minutes." Was all their sensei said. They then all ran to the roof to se Kakashi standing there looking at them. " Introduce yourself then say what you like what you hate and things you plan on for the future." Was all he said. " You in the orange go first." He commanded. Naruto then started with what he liked.

(Don't feel like typing it out so it just like they do in the normal Naruto)

After they all finished Kakashi said to meet him at 5:00 at training ground 7 to start there survival skill training. Naruto then shouted "But we already did this stuff in the academy lets do a real mission." Kakashi sighed. "You may have done survival skills in the academy but you never did them with me. So live with it. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you will throw-up." Everybody's eyes widened. Kakashi then disappeared of to someplace to do what he usually does.

"Well that is a little mean." Was all Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

THE NEXT DAY 5:00

'I'm so tired. Need sleep going to fall flat on face if I don't get anymore sleep.' Was all team 7 could think although none of them fell flat on their faces. "GHAA! HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL KAKASHI-SENSEI GETS HERE?" screamed Naruto. "Naruto please don't yell by what I know about Kakashi we won't be seeing him until like 10:00. So please be quiet." Sakura said as she started to fall asleep again. "Great, now what are we going to do until then?" she heard Sasuke mumble. "SLEEP!" Sakura suddenly shouted and fell onto the ground asleep. Sasuke and Naruto stared wide-eyed at her sleeping form. "is she okay?" Naruto asked. "I have no clue." Was all Sasuke said.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Sakura had finally woke up and was just sitting in the sun waiting for Kakashi to finally appear when she heard a small 'poof' she turned to look at the tree and saw Kakashi standing there. She smiled and said "Finally you're here I was beginning to think you were going to ditch us." Kakashi just laughed " I thought about it but if I did the Hoekage would kill me. Now lets start your survival training. You have 2 hours to get one of these 2 bells to pass the one that doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy and has to start the whole program over again." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all stared I horror at him. "But that's just mean we all worked so hard to get this far why would you do that?" Sakura said in anger. "You want to know something else out of all the graduates only nine of you will go on to do real missions." Kakashi said. Sakura then stood up. "So the whole meaning of that last test we had was to just weed out all the people who wouldn't be ready to become ninja. Am I right?" she asked. Kakashi just nodded. 'Well this just got interesting.' Sakura thought.

So they started the test. Sakura grabbed Naruto's shirt and dragged him into the trees. She then said "Naruto stay here I have to find Sasuke we have to use teamwork to get through this test." Naruto just glared. "No way am I working with that Teme!" he said. Then he took off into the trees to find his own way to get a bell. 'I guess I'll just leave it and not try since I know what we have to do to pass all together. But knowing them they won't even think of it.'

So Sakura went off to find a place to sit and watch her teammates loose pitifully. 'I would help but I don't think they would want it.' So she just watched them and laughed once in a while. She then heard Kakashi say, "So why are you not trying?" "Well for one part I know the answer to what we have to do we have to use teamwork and another thing is that they don't want to use it." Sakura said. "Well aren't you are correct but shouldn't you try yourself?""I know it would be pointless since I would just fail because I need my teammates to complete this mission." Sakura said.

So Kakashi just left her there once the time was up she walked back to the posts and saw Naruto tied up she just shook her head. As she walked over she heard Naruto say, "where were you?" Sakura just smiled and said, "sleeping in a tree." Sasuke and Naruto just stared at her "You didn't even try? Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked. "Well I knew we wouldn't pass because the thing we needed to pass was TEAMWORK you dope's." she replied. They just stared at her then looked at Kakashi. He just nodded at what she said. They lowered their heads. She then just walked over to Kakashi. He smiled. "You would so well with a hire ranking then gennin." Kakashi said to her. She just nodded. "I've learned teamwork from my family I would have thought Sasuke would have known that since his whole family used it even when they weren't on missions." She said, she knew Sasuke was glaring at her. "You know I'm right Sasuke you know your brother even used it before he did what he did." She said. Kakashi just stared at Sakura. 'She even dared to say that she must be brave to insult Sasuke like that.' He thought. He then tied Naruto to the post and then said, "I'll give you one more chance to try and pass this test." He then disappeared. Sakura looked at Naruto she knew his stomach would growl so she turned to him and said, "Open your mouth." Naruto and Sasuke looked at her. "What are you thinking he said not to give me any food." Naruto said in confusion. "Whatever he's not here so he won't know now open your mouth so I can feed you." Naruto then opened his mouth as he took the food into his mouth Kakashi appeared. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED HIM!" he shouted. "WELL IF I NEVER GAVE HIM ANY FOOD WE WOULD HAVE DEFINETLY FAILED! AND THERES NO WAY I'M LETING ONE OF MY TEAMMATES GET LEFT BEHIND!" Sakura shouted at Kakashi, she knew she probably hit a nerve. "I once heard from a friend that there friend had told them never leave a friend behind because that makes you worse then trash and I would never want to be considered trash." Sakura said. Kakashi looked at her. "Did you hear that from the Hoekage?" he asked. "Yes I said I heard somebody talking about it so I asked him he told me what 'your' teammate said, and you were trying to make us fall beneath that line and become trash or worse scum." She said.

Kakashi sighed, "You all pass." He said. All of them stared at him in amazement, "W-w-WE PASS?!" they all shouted. Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Yes you proved to me that you could be a team. You deserve it so I'll see you here tomorrow morning at 8:00 don't be late." He said to them and disappeared.

Sakura looked at Naruto and untied him, she then looked at Sasuke. "You guys want to go get some ramen?" she said knowing full well that Naruto would say yes. "Hell yea." Naruto said. She looked at Sasuke. He just sighed and nodded, they then all walked toward Ichiraku (sp..?).

Well I hope you liked it it's my second fic so don't be mean I'm just getting used to this so yea. If you like I will update… If you don't like the long chapters tell me but I'm trying to just make it like the Arc's in Naruto. So yea, so R&R and NO FALMES.

Katana


	2. Chapter 2

Arc 2

**Arc 2**

**The Bridge**

Sorry for not updating I've been having a lot of trouble with school and since theirs only one month left I have been working really hard so I'll try my best to update on both my stories… And thank you to the people who have reviewed on my last chapter of this story I was beginning to think I would have to delete this story but you saved me from doing that. So on with the Story! R&R and I don't own Naruto

**knock knock**

"Hmm who could that be?" Sakura said to herself opening her eyes to look at the ceiling she then looked over to the clock to see it was 12:00. "Hmm that's nice it's lunch time." She said, "… WAIT IT'S LUNCH TIME?!" She screamed jumping out of bed just as the knocking stopped. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN YOUR LATER THEN KAKASHI-SENSEI AND THE HOKAGE WANTS TO SEE US!" Naruto's obnoxious voice echoed through her quiet house. "I see that Naruto." Sakura hissed to herself as she ran into the bathroom. "You guys can come in just wait in my living room while I have a quick shower." Sakura shouted to them as she heard her door open.

"That's if we can find it." Naruto said looking into the huge house. "Since when did Sakura live in such a big house?" Sasuke asked nobody in particular, "Well that would be since her parents died when she was six… I believe they gave her all the money they had from missions which was a lot of money seeing as both were ANBU." Kakashi said to them. "OH now I remember Sakura-chan said she lives in this house because her parents wanted to buy it once they got home from the mission they died on." Naruto said sadly. "I see." Sasuke said quietly then he sat down to wait for their teammate that was later then their sensei.

"Man that felt nice." Sakura said to herself as she walked into her bedroom to get dressed, "What to wear, What to wear." Sakura said to herself as she opened her huge walk-in closet. "Hmm black and gray? Or Red and white? Or Purple and blue?" Sakura questioned herself as she moved through her closet looking at her clothes. "I know how about black and red it looks good together so that's that black and red it is." She said to herself and grabbed a red shirt, a black skirt and some blue shorts to go under her skirt. (Just picture her in her clothes she wears in the shippuden except in the other colors) She put them on and then grabbed her headband and tied it around her arm like Shikamaru's. "I like." She said and grabbed her weapons and put them in the correct places.

"Hey guys sorry about that," she said as she walked into her living room to see her teammates looking at various things. "Naruto why are you looking at my picture of me and my parents and Kakashi why are you looking at my dads Icha Icha Paradise books I mean you may like to read them but those are only vary special and you can't touch them!" Sakura said slapping Kakashi's hands away from the books she then looked at Sasuke who was actually the only one not looking at her stuff but at the clock. "Shouldn't we be going to the hokage tower now?" Sakura asked getting all there attention by walking toward the door. "Huh… Oh right lets go." Kakashi said looking longingly at the books Sakura had made sure he hadn't touched. "OW!" Kakashi said as Sakura grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of her home.

"No books for you until you finish the mission we are going on." Sakura said as she let go of his ear. "You mean you'll let me borrow some?" Kakashi asked looking at her with big eyes. "Yea sure just stop with the eyes it's scaring me." Sakura said glaring at him. He nodded and they ran to the Hokage tower so as not to be later then they already were.

"Your late!" The hokage said glaring at them. "Sorry hokage-sama I accidentally slept in I didn't mean to I swear, please don't be mad." Sakura said giving the hokage puppy dog eyes that nobody could resist except her father. "Fine, fine bring in our guest." The hokage said melting at how cute Sakura's eyes were. 'Man that was to easy… but it's fun.' Sakura thought holding back he laughter that was threatening to break out. Then the door slammed open. "Hey I thought I asked for good protection not I wasn't expecting such little squirts." The man that Sakura could tell reeked of alcohol. "And what about that little shrimp what can he do anyway make me laugh to death?" he asked. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto all line up… "HEY YOU OLD BAG TAKE THAT BACK!!" Screamed Naruto. Everybody sweatdropped, "You baka shut up before the hokage decides to give us a D-rank mission instead of this one." Sakura hiss making Naruto shut up instantly. "Sorry Sakura-chan I'll be good." He whispered. "Fine, fine I'll let them take me back to my home an by the way I'm Tazuna" (sp?) 'Wow what a change in attitude.' Sakura thought, 'That alcohol must be really strong.' She thought again. "Okay team 7 go home and get packed you leave as soon as you all get to the gates." The hokage said to the they nodded and left to pack.

**HALF A HOUR LATER**

Sakura stood at the gates talking to the somehow now sober Tazuna about how he was a major bridge builder and a lot about the bridge he was building to help his country, "My that sounds interesting." Sakura said looking at the gates. 'After all these years I'll finally leave this place to go to wave. I haven't been to Mist since mother and I left to have a girls days out for 2 days.' Sakura thought smiling at the memory of her and her mother in their human forms walking down the streets. "Hey girl what was your name again I don't remember you telling me." Tazuna's voice broke through her thoughts and brought her back to reality. "Hmm? Oh… My name is Sakura… Haruno Sakura." She said smiling "And my teammates are Sasuke Uchiha he's the one with the chicken but hair style. And Then theirs Naruto Uzumaki the one who yelled at you for calling you a shrimp and then theirs my sensei Kakashi Hatake or Sharingan Kakashi." Sakura said to him smiling at the shock on his face. "I didn't think you knew that much about me Sakura." A voice said in Sakura's ear making her scream and spin around. "Kakashi-sensei don't so that!" She shrieked in surprise. "How do you know so much about me?" Kakashi asked. "I did my research, and I know everything about you. It comes in handy when I know about everybody in the whole village. I was aloud to look at the files of many ninja in this village I think I went through them all and I also found out a lot more about a lot of the ANBU. Hokage-sama says I could work for him in identifying people and seeing through many lethal and harder to see genjutsu seeing as I have been working around in the ANBU headquarters a lot more to help find out who murdered my parents." She said smiling at him and then turned and watched as Naruto and Sasuke raced over to them glaring at each other.

Once they left the gates they started walking down the path toward Mist. 'It's going to be fun to see how many criminals we come across just by talking to Tazuna I can tell this mission is well above C-rank it must be around A or even S-Ranked missions.' Sakura thought watching the soundings. 'Man this is getting tiring.' Sakura thought but stopped when she noticed the puddle of water. 'Man that is the worst hiding place I have ever seen but I thin I might just see what they do if I step on them.' Sakura thought stepping right in the middle of the puddle. 'Must hold back laughter must hold back.' Sakura thought as she walked through the whole puppet hearing a grunt that was silent to others. 'It comes in handy to be a demon.' Sakura thought as she walked over to Sasuke and Naruto to stop them from fighting.

Then out of the puddle she just stepped in two men wearing armor and poisoned claws jumped out and chains flew around Kakashi. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted as she turned to see that one was heading toward Tazuna. "TAZUNA-SAN!" She shouted moving in front of him and doing rapid handsigns. "FIRE STYLE: RED WOLF JUTSU!" she shouted. (Okay I didn't want to use a fire style jutsu that Sasuke uses so I made it up. Tell me if you like it) and out of her mouth came a giant wolf made of fire and it attacked the assassin who had been about to hit them right in the chest.

'YEA DIRECT HIT!" Sakura thoughts happily then watched as the smoke disappeared to reveal the Nin had jumped back just in time to only get a few burns. "Dang I missed." She said then watched as wires flew around the two and stuck them to a tree. "KAKASHI-SENSEI YOUR ALIVE!" They all shouted except for Tazuna who sighed in relief. 'Lazy ass.' Sakura thought as she had seen Kakashi had just been watching them fight the whole time, "Kakashi-sensei why did you leave us to fight?" Sakura asked looking at him as he sighed. "I wanted to see how well you would be able to fight with out me." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "Hey they disappeared!" Sasuke said looking at the now cut wires. "We won't be seeing them again they have left the area." Kakashi said turning to Naruto. "Your hand… It's been cut." He said walking over to take a look at his hand.

Sakura went passed Kakashi and took Naruto's hand, "You might want to stop moving the poison will spread faster is you move." Sakura said, "I'll grab some bandages and some antidote." Sakura said turning around to grab her bag only to see Naruto grab a Kuni and stab it into his hand and say something about finishing this mission no matter what. "Now your going to die from blood loss the way your hands bleeding." Sakura said grabbing his hand making him blush in the process. 'What the, is that what I think it is? It is it's fathers chakera it's healing his hand.' Sakura thought in amazement. "Hey Sakura-chan are you going to bandage up my hand or are you just going to stare at it?" Naruto said still blushing.

"Hmm? Oh… Damn I seem to be spacing out a lot sorry." Sakura said as she quickly put the bandages on Naruto's wound that was now gone. 'Better not make it look suspicious.' She thought then standing up and putting her stuff back inside her pack and walking on to catch up with the others who had went on ahead. "Hey you idiots why did you go on a head with out me?" Sakura hissed as she looked at her teammates who just shrugged, "We thought you would notice after a while and we knew you would catch up to us quickly so we went ahead of you two." Kakashi stated. "WOW… Kakashi-sensei that's the most you have ever said to me." Sakura said smiling as Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"How much longer until we can make camp?" Naruto whined for the tenth time that day. "Yea I have to agree we should stop for the night we don't want to run into any trouble during the night so we better get some rest." Sakura agreed with Naruto for the first time that day. "Fine lets rest here for the night." Kakashi sighed. "FINALLY!" Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke shouted at the same time dropping their bags and moving around to get their stuff ready for the night. "Sakura-chan are you going to cook for tonight?" Naruto asked Sakura as they were getting ready to get some food. **Sigh** "I guess I am." Sakura said as she opened her bag and pulled out a package of instant Ramen. "YOU BRUNG RAMEN FOR ME?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Yea I got a lot of stuff here you might all like." Sakura said as she put some water in the instant ramen and put it close to the fire then pulled out more stuff and a bottle of sake. "I thought you might like this Tazuna-san." Sakura said and handed it to him. "Thank you." He replied. "Look in this bag and see if you like anything if you do take it and eat it." Sakura said as she pulled out some apples in a bag and started eating them, Sasuke looked in and grabbed a bag of tomato's and began eating his own while Kakashi took some strawberries. "Sakura-chan you're the vest but why did you pack food that could go rotten?" Naruto asked sounding smart for once. "Well I felt like it and I'm pretty sure none of you packed any food." Sakura replied watching as all of them looked a little sheepish that they had forgotten to pack food for themselves. "Thank you Sakura." Kakashi said, "Whatever." Sakura said and went back to eating more apples. 'Well I guess I have learned something they forget things sometimes.' Sakura thought. "I think I'm going to wander around for a while if that is okay Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked looking toward him. "You can just don't go to far away so you don't get lost." He replied. "Thanks!" Sakura said running off into the trees to look around.

'I can go as far as I want since I have such a good nose.' Sakura thought, "Hmmm I'll go this way." Sakura said to her self and took off into the trees again. As she ran she turned into her wolf form, 'Ahh much better.' She thought and sped up smelling some deer close by. 'Just what I was looking for.' She though and went into her hunting mode and went after the poor deer. "Yummy." Sakura said as after she ate her fill and then started to go back to camp. 'I think I'll play a trick.' Sakura thought as she was quite close to camp. She then stepped back and howled.

Back at camp they all froze when they heard the howl, "That sounded close." Naruto whispered. "Yea it did are you scared Naruto?" Sasuke mocked Naruto. "GRRRR I'LL KILL YOU TEME!" Naruto screamed, then they heard a loud crack from where they heard the howl. "It's going to eat us!" Naruto said in horror. "What's going to eat you?" Sakura said stepping out of the trees. "SAKURA-CHAN DIDN'T YOU HEAR THAT HOWL?!" Naruto shouted in shock. "Yea… What of it?" Sakura asked looking at them. "It was so close and we thought you were the wolf coming to eat us." Naruto said sheepishly. "You thought I was a wolf?" Sakura asked looking insulted. "Yes no yes umm no?" Naruto said looking around at the others who were looking at him with smirks well you could tell Kakashi as smirking under his mask. "Naruto how could you mistake me for a WOLF?!" Sakura asked taking slow dangerous steps toward him. "Sorry Sakura-chan it's just that I was a little freaked out because of that howl." Naruto said backing away. "Naruto I wouldn't take another step backwards." Sakura said. To bad because he did and fell straight on the burning fire. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWW OOOOOWWWW OOOOOWW OOOOOOWWW!" Naruto screamed and jumped around trying to put out the fire that had started on his butt.

"HELP ME!!" Naruto screamed Sakura then lifted her hand and did some handsigns and a small burst of water came out of her hand and hit Naruto in the butt successfully putting out the fire. "Naruto you're a idiot." Sakura said. "and I warned you too." She added. Then burst out laughing at him. "Sakura-chan it's not funny!" Naruto said. "Too you it may not but to us it is." Kakashi said chuckling at him, "Yes I is." Sasuke said and chuckled along with them Tazuna laughed with them. "Trust me someday we will look back at this day and laugh so hard we will fall over." Sakura said holding her sides. "I guess your right it was pretty funny." Naruto sighed. "Well I'm going to bed." Sakura said climbing into her tent and going to sleep. "I am too." Naruto said following Sakura and then going into his tent. "Sasuke you should go to sleep as well. And you too Mr. Tazuna." Kakashi said. "Hai." They both said and went into their tents.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sakura was the first to come out of her tent in the morning and looked at Kakashi sleeping in a tree. "You idiot you must be sore." Sakura said shaking him awake. "You got that right." Kakashi mumbled and looked at her she sighed and pulled a small box of strawberries. "Well I'll wake the others." Sakura said and then walked over to Naruto's tent and poked him with a stick. 'This is fun.' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto shoot up out of his sleeping bag. "Morning." She said Naruto looked at her. "Good morning Sakura-chan." Naruto said sleepily. Sakura then looked in Sasuke's tent he was sitting up. "Morning Sasuke." Sakura said and disappeared out of his tent. "Hn." Was the reply she got. 'Well he's a awake early.' Sakura thought and walked over to Tazuna's tent. She shook him awake and he quickly got dressed and left the tent Sakura had left her bag out so Sasuke and Naruto had grabbed some food Sakura handed Tazuna some apples and ate one for her self. "You mostly packed healthy stuff." Naruto commented. "I know I only packed some Ramen because it is usually only for lunch or supper not breakfast." Sakura said. "Okay guys lets get moving." Kakashi said. The others nodded and they went off again.

**Rustle, Rustle**

They all looked toward the bushes except Naruto who through a kunai at it. Only to find out it was a white bunny. "OH MY I'M SO SORRY MR.BUNNY!" He cried and hugged it. 'It's white but it's not even close to winter.' Kakashi thought. "GET DOWN!" Sakura shouted grabbing Naruto just in time as a huge sword went flying over their heads. "SAKURA-CHAN YOU SAVED ME!" Naruto shouted and hugged her forgetting all about the bunny that ran off into the trees. "Naruto let go we have to protect Mr. Tazuna!" Sakura said. They both jumped up and went to Tazuna and got in their formation. Kakashi stood in front of them. "Zabuza Momochi (sp?)" Kakashi said. Sakura froze 'Zabuza Momochi? He's one of the seven swordsmen of mist.' Sakura thought. "Well, well, well if it isn't Copy Ninja Kakashi." Zabuza's cold voice echoed in the three genin's ears. "This is bad he's a Jonnin like Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke and Naruto. "Not good." She heard Sasuke say. Suddenly a thick mist covered the area. 'Hidden Mist Jutsu!' Sakura thought, 'Well two people can play at that.' She thought. Just as she was about to do some handsigns Zabuza appeared right in between them and Tazuna he sent them flying away from Tazuna. 'Not good!' Sakura thought landing on her feet and running toward Tazuna a then she noticed something Zabuza had disappeared. 'Oh no where is he?' Sakura thought in panic then she stopped and focused. 'Where, where, where, THERE!' She thought and pulled a kunai out and threw it toward Tazuna but it went flying past him and hit the water clone that had appeared behind him. "Yes!" she said and then quickly got to Tazuna. "I am no weakling." Sakura said and pulled out another Kunai and lifting it up to her face then threw it in another direction destroying another clone.

'She's good.' Kakashi thought then looked around 'where is the real one though?' He thought. Suddenly he turned and saw Sakura. "Holding her kunai against the real Zabuza's sword. "I won't let you get near Tazuna-san!" Sakura shouted and pushed him away. Kakashi disappeared and appeared in front of Sakura taking over for her. "Good job Sakura." Sakura looked over to where Sasuke and Naruto were standing not knowing where they should move. "Naruto, Sasuke over here." Sakura said they turned and quickly over to her and they were all in front of Tazuna. "GO KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted and then they froze Kakashi was trapped in a water prison. "Not good." Sakura said and watched as the water clone of Zabuza moved toward them. "Time for you brats to die." Zabuza said and the clone ran at them. "RUN!" Kakashi shouted at them.

"We have to get Kakashi-sensei out of there." Sakura said. "Right." Sasuke and Naruto said. "You all go I'll be fine." Tazuna's voice said to them quietly. They looked at him shocked. "Are mission is to protect you Tazuna-san." Said Sakura. "If he dies I would never be able to forgive myself because I got you all into this mission so go!" He said looking at them. "Fine but we won't let him kill you." Naruto said and then ran forward. Sasuke nodded and followed, "Tazuna… We won't fail this mission and we won't let anybody die… I won't let anybody die." Sakura said. And took off toward the real Zabuza as Sasuke and Naruto attacked his clone. "WATER STYLE: WOLF OF ICE!" Sakura shouted and a huge wolf made of ice charged out of the water and straight toward Zabuza, "LET KAKASHI-SENSEI GO!" Sakura shouted as the wolf missed and then turned and attacked his clone. Sakura quickly jumped away as another clone attacked her. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted in amazement. Sakura landed beside Naruto and Sasuke. "Damn it!" Sakura growled and was about to do more hand signs when she heard Sasuke say save your chakera and let us do this Sakura. "Fine." Sakura said and quickly went back to Tazuna. "Those were some Justus." Zabuza said as he dodged the demon shiriken that Sasuke had thrown at him only to find it was Naruto in a transformation jutsu. "Nice job Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura said as Kakashi was released and started to fight Zabuza but before he could kill him Zabuza fell to the ground _dead_. "What the?" Naruto said and then saw a boy that looked only a few years older then him. "WHATS THE BIG DEAL WE WERE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Naruto shouted the boy just looked at him. "Naruto he's a hunter nin so it's his job to kill all missing nin from his village." Kakashi said looking at him. 'But for some reason I have a bad feeling.' Kakashi thought as the hunter nin disappeared with Zabuza's body. He then fell face first to the ground. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all shouted running over to their sensei. "Don't worry guys he just used to much of his chakera but we should get him to a safe place quickly." Sakura said after she checked Kakashi. "My house isn't to far away now lets go." Tazuna said as they all lifted Kakashi and Sakura carried the bags. 'Man why do I have to carry the bags?' Sakura thought.

Once they were at Tazuna's house and Kakashi was rested they met Tazuna's Daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. "Kakashi-sensei we are so glad your awake!" Sakura said. "Yea you had us worried." Tsunami said as she came in with some food. "And thank you for bringing my Father home." She said. "Your welcome." Kakashi relied and took the food and ate it. "We will have to do more training." Kakashi said. "What? Why?" Naruto said. "I think I know why." Sakura said. "Zabuza's alive isn't he?" Sakura said looking at Kakashi who nodded. "BUT HOW WE SAW THAT HUNTER NIN GUY KILL HIM." Naruto shouted. "No Naruto we never saw him kill him we only saw him hit him with senbon which if used correctly can cause a death that will only last about 2-3 hours so he is most likely still alive and that boy is working with him." Sakura explained. "I see." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. "But how are you going to train us when you can't even walk straight?" Naruto asked. Sakura then walked over to a closet and pulled out some crutches. "Will these work sensei?" She asked. He nodded. "Now lets go into the forest." Kakashi said and they all walked into the forest and started training.

Once Sakura had finished she went back to the house to find that Tazuna was going shopping. "I'll come with you." Sakura said. "Ok lets go so Tsunami can make supper as soon as we get back." Tazuna said. Sakura nodded and they headed to the market that had more homeless people sitting in the allies then people buying food but that was even scarce. 'How can this place be so poor when my mother told me it was so nice and rich but now since that man came it must have gotten really poor. But that means we have to help them more then this mission told us to…' Sakura thought and then froze. "YOU PERVERT!" She screeched punching a guy who had tried to grab her bag but ended up touching her butt. "You know you can sure make a scene." Tazuna said as they say a few people laughing at the poor guy who got beaten by a girl. "Sorry." Sakura said then froze again, "Okay that's it!" Sakura said turning around to hit whoever had touched her butt. But she froze it was two little kids. "Lady do you have any food?" the little boy asked. Sakura smiled and reached into her pack and pulled out a apple and a loaf of bread, "Will this do?" She asked the two kids nodded and Ran off to give the food to their family. "You know your quite nice when you want to be." Tazuna said and smiled as he watched the little kids giving the food to their family. "It might not of been much but it still makes a difference." Tazuna said and looked at Sakura. "I'll make sure you get that bridge built." Sakura said to him. 'Even if I die trying these people need it.' Sakura thought. "Thank you." She heard Tazuna say she smiled and nodded.

Once they got back they saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting at the table glaring at each other. "Have they been doing that since they got back from training?" Sakura asked, as she set down the bag of food she had helped Tazuna buy. "Yes. They won't stop." Kakashi said reading his book. "I see." Sakura said and walked over to them. "SASUKE, NARUTO STOP IT NOW!!" Sakura shouted, They both turned to her. "Why?" Naruto asked. "We're not at home we are on a mission we do not need you to messing it up especially when Zabuza is still alive." Sakura hissed at them. Kakashi looked up from his book and nodded his head in agreement. "Fine." Naruto and Sasuke said then glared at each other. "Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura said in a warning tone. "Sorry." They said and went off to do something so they wouldn't get in a fight. At supper they got in a fight and Sakura just sighed. 'They won't stop until they die.' She thought and then noticed the picture. "Tsunami-san why is this picture torn up?" Sakura asked. She the realized she shouldn't of said that because Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami tensed. "The man in that picture was a hero in this small town." Tazuna said Inari interrupted Tazuna before he could continue. "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS HERO'S! YOU SHOULD ALL GO BACK TO WHERE YOU COME FROM BEFORE YOU DIE!" He cried and ran out of the room. "FATHER YOU KNOW YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO TALK ABOUT HIM WHEN INARI'S HERE!" Tsunami shouted and ran out of the room after Inari. "Please go on." Sakura said.

"He was Inari's Father like figure since he never knew his real father. He saved him from drowning, some boys had found Inari's bog and said he was theirs and when Inari had annoyed them they threw the poor dog into the water and then pushed Inari in saying it's you dog you save it. But the thing was Inari couldn't swim and well he started to drown and just before the dog drown he figured out how to swim. So the dog swam to shore and left Inari he fell unconscious but when he woke up he found he was with the man that he soon started to see as his father and hero he had just wandered into this villages life and stayed and he became a hero. He saved this village more then once too he stopped it from flooding. We couldn't get the floodgate closed so he tied a rope around himself and dove in he shut the gate and saved us all. But then Gatou came he stood up to Gatou but every person that had done that had been killed but this time it was different he made everybody in the village come and watch as he killed him. He had once said to Inari If you want to protect something precious to you use both arms." He finished tears sliding down his face. "That's so sad but why would he take over this land?" Sakura asked. "He's owns a big trading company. We had good trading but he changed that." Tazuna said. 'We really have to help this land no matter what.' Sakura thought. "We will make sure that your bridge is made." Sakura said before any of her teammates could say anything she had disappeared up the stairs. She was walking down the hall when she hear Inari crying and say that they would all just die and they didn't know what it was like to lose something precious to them. "You know what kid." Sakura said as she walked into the room. Inari turned around. "Don't linger on the past and look to the future and listen up all of us know what it's like to lose something precious to us." She said. Your Father had said if you have something precious to you protect it with both arms and yet you didn't listen to that advice when you need to most, which is now." Sakura continued, "So start helping, and don't be a baby. I lost my father when I was born and I lost my mother not to long after. Sasuke's whole family was killed by his own brother, Naruto didn't even know his family and Kakashi he lost his Father to the Nine-tailed fox so don't tell us we don't know what it's like to lose some body precious to us when we have lost more then you." Sakura said, "Do something you want protect this place with both of you arms and don't cry anymore when things are to tough for you to take, and you should be grateful to us if we weren't here I'm pretty sure that your grandfather would be dead. We are still here because we want to help we will protect this village with both are arms even if you won't." Sakura whispered and left a vary shocked Inari. "Think about it Inari do you think your Father is happy that your letting his advice go to waste when you should be protecting?" Sakura questioned as she walked out of the room. 'Man that made me tired.' Sakura thought and walked into her room.

THE NEXT MORNING

When Sakura woke up she couldn't feel anybody's chakera. "WHAT THEY LEFT ME!?" Sakura screeched. "They said to let you sleep." Inari said looking at her. "Oh well did they head to the bridge?" Sakura asked. "Yea they said you should go join them when your awake." Tsunami said. "Baka's" Sakura growled and took off to go to the bridge. When she was going through the trees she saw a lot of trees looked like the had been sliced by a sword. 'What the heck? OH NO INARI!' Sakura thought and turned around speeding off turning into her wolf form as she ran. 'I have to get back fast!' she thought and sped up.

When she got there she saw Inari holding two of her kunai and trying to fight against two samurai looking guys. "LET MY MOM GO!" He shouted. Sakura growled and jumped out of the tree she was in and grabbed Tsunami and replacing her with a clone and then grabbed Inari. (She was back in her human form.) "You guys okay?" she asked as she looked at them and the held her hand out to Inari. "Hand them over." She commanded. He nodded and gave them to her she then noticed that there was I bit of blood on them. "You hit one of them." Sakura stated. "I did?" Inari asked looking surprised. "Yes see." Sakura said pointing out the blood to him. "Cool." He said, "Now let me take care of these guys." Sakura said. "Here." She then gave him one of the Kunai. "Use this to cut the ropes." Sakura said and stepped out of the shadows. "Your going to leave this place and never come back." Sakura said. "Oh I'm so scared." One said. "You will be." Sakura said as she pulled out a black piece of paper. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Sakura shouted and a small poof of smoke a giant fox stood there. "What you can use a summoning? Your only a gennin!" The other one said. "Oh I know I just learned this simple jutsu from my mother." Sakura said. "WHAT THAT JUTSU IS NOT SIMPLE!" the Samurais shouted. "To you they may be hard but to me they are one of the easiest jutsu I know." Sakura said. "Now eat them Kyu!" Sakura shouted, 'If my Father ever finds out I named a fox summoning after him I might be in trouble.' Sakura thought but then watched as the two Samurai ran away. "Good boy Kyu." Sakura said as the fox disappeared.

Inari then went up to her and was about to give her the Kunai. "Keep it, so when you start training you will have one of the best Kunai. Made by a demon's fang." Sakura said to him. He nodded and then watched as she took off into the trees, "Let's go get some help, Mother. I'm going to protect this village with both arms." Inari said. Tsunami smiled. "Lets go then Inari." They then ran off to get the villagers. Sakura smiled, "Good job Inari." She whispered and sped off toward the bridge.

Once she got there she noticed a thick fog. "So he was alive." Sakura thought and jumped up and hung onto the railing and waited for the perfect moment to attack. Tazuna's unguarded but Kakashi's got Zabuza and The hunter nin we met is busy with Sasuke and Naruto. I think Sasuke and Naruto need my help.' Sakura thought pulling out a few Kunai and threw them at the mirrors she watched as Haku the hunter Nin they had met in the forest fell out of the mirrors but was back in them faster then she could blink. "Who was that?" She heard Zabuza say. She smirked, then let out a loud howl. And jumped so she came into everybody's sight. 'Lets see how now time to get to Tazuna.' Sakura thought as she noticed a water clone running at Tazuna. "KUNAI BERAGE!" Sakura shouted and the clone was destroyed and she landed right in front of Tazuna. "Sorry I'm late but I had to deal with some unwanted Samurai Wannabes." Sakura said. "Great the good amid Kunoichi." Zabuza said in a annoyed tone. "You got that right!" Sakura said then pulled out a kunai and threw it toward the mirrors, "SASUKE, NARUTO HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" She shouted. "TATSU!!" She shouted and the Kunai exploded sending Haku flying out of the mirrors. "AWESOME DIRECT HIT!" She shouted then went back to watching Zabuza whose arms were useless because of Kakashi's jutsu. She then heard something that sounded like million's of birds chirping. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi's voice shouted but then instead of hitting Zabuza it hit Haku. 'Wha? He saved Zabuza?' Sakura thought. "Poor boy." Sakura heard a voice say. They all turned and Saw Gatou and many oh his men. He walked over and kicked Haku. "I've been wanting to do that since you broke my wrist." He hissed. "HEY!! DON'T!" Sakura shouted. "Oh the little girl sticks up for her enemy how stupid of her." He smirked as he saw Sakura glare at him. He then walked back to his men and went through them. "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!?" Naruto shouted at Zabuza, "He gave up all his dreams to meet your every need and when he dies you don't even care!" Naruto cried as small tears slid down his face. "How could you do that to him he said you were his precious person, He would die for you and you don't care!?" Naruto shouted. "Shut up you brat! You don't know anything!" Zabuza said and then Sakura noticed he too had tears sliding down his face. "You did care for him." Sakura said. He didn't say anything just looked at her. "Give me a kunai." He commanded. "Here ya go." Sakura said tossing it to him and watched as he caught it in his mouth. "SILENT KILLING JUTSU!" He said. And ran forward killing at many of Gatou's men and then when he got to Gatou he killed him as well. He fell to the ground, "The great Zabuza falls." One of Gatou's men said as they moved toward them. "If you think you can win you are dead wrong." A voice shouted behind Sakura and the others Sakura turned and saw the villagers standing there with their all their gardening tools that looked like they had been sharpened. "I think I can help you." Sakura said and did some handsigns. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Sakura and Kakashi shouted. And many shadow clones of Sakura and Kakashi appeared. All the Villagers shouted a battle call and moved forward all of Gatou's men froze and ran away never to come back again.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Kakashi all stood at the end of the bridge. "It's finally done." Tazuna said. Sakura smiled and looked at it. "What you going to call it?" Sakura asked. "I think we will call it the Naruto Bridge." Tazuna replied. "That's a perfect name." Sakura said and looked at Inari. "You did good Inari." Sakura said smiling at him. "Thank you for talking to me if it weren't for you I would of never got enough courage." He said. "You would of, I just helped you see it faster." Sakura said to him. He smiled and nodded. "Anytime you come to Konoha feel free to stop by." Naruto said and they all walked off to cross the bridge before anybody else. "BYE!" Inari shouted. Sakura looked back and raised her hand and waved. "BYE!" She shouted along with Naruto.

And that's the second chapter hoped you all liked it so R&R Katana


	3. Chapter 3

Arc 3

**Arc 3 **

**Chunnin exam part 1**

OK! I am ready to begin writing this Part of the Arc and to tell you the truth it would be super long if I didn't put it in 2 parts. And frankly I don't want to have to type that many words so this part will be up until the preliminaries and about the Sasuke getting the curse mark I couldn't decide so I will have it happen like it does in the show... So R&R!

3

Sakura stared at the water as she waited for the others to get there. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted, Sakura looked over to him. She smiled, "Hey Naruto." Was all she said. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, "I'm just really bored and besides having to get up at 5 in the morning." Sakura growled in annoyance. "Oh well then what do you want to do so your not bored?" Naruto asked. "How about we spar?" Naruto asked, Sakura raised a eyebrow. "Seriously?" was all she asked. Naruto nodded, "Well then let's get to it." Sakura said. Naruto laughed and then they were about to move over onto the grass when Sasuke got there. "Hey Sasuke want to train with us?" Sakura asked, "Hn no you are to weak." Was all he said Sakura's eyes flared. 'OH NO HE DIDN'T!!' Sakura thought. "UCHIHA PREPARE TO DIE!!" She screamed and was about to jump on Sasuke when a voice screamed. "GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura froze. "Fangirls…?" was all she muttered before turning slowly toward the voice. "Hey you bitch I said get away from him!" a girl with long red hair, and vary slut like clothes. Sakura raised a eyebrow. "And why should I listen to you?" Sakura asked.

"Because there is more of us and only one of you." She said. Sakura smirked. "I can still beat you all into bloody pulps." Sakura said. They all glared at her. "Yeah right half of us are chunnin and the rest of us are gennin how do you think you can beat us?" the girl hissed the other girls cracking their knuckles. "Well let me show you." Was all Sakura said before she did some handsigns. Their eyes widened, "What jutsu is that?" a chunnin girl said stepping back. "LIGHTNIG STYLE: DRAGON THUNDER!" Sakura shouted and huge black clouds soon appeared. "Even I can't predict where the lightning will hit." Was all she said. All the fangirls froze and soon took off running as there was a loud crash of thunder.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE SHE'S CRAZY!!" The leader said and they disappeared around the corner. "Wow Sakura-chan where did you learn that?" Naruto asked in amazement. Sakura smiled as she watched the clouds disappear. "You remember the jutsu Kakashi-sensei used before he passed us right?" Sakura asked. "Yeah what does that have to do with that?" Sasuke said, "Well it's that jutsu except I changed the name to make them think that it was going to shoot lightning at them." Sakura stated, "Then how did you get the thunder?" Naruto asked.

"**Growl, growl**" They all looked at Naruto who smiled slightly, "You used the sound of my stomach growling?" Naruto asked. "Yeah… Cool right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah but how did you get it to sound like that yet you couldn't hear my stomach?" Naruto again asked. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed something black attached to Naruto's jacket right below his stomach.

"When you were going to spar you put the mic on the bottom of his jacket and that's how nobody heard or saw how you made the thunder." Sasuke said. "Smart and quite a good trick." He continued.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura said.

"So you weren't going to beat Sasuke up?" Naruto asked confused.

"No I wasn't going to do that but I couldn't pass up a chance to scare fangirls seeing as they are sooooo annoying." Was all Sakura said.

"Well I'm going to go get some groceries and…" She never finished her sentence because Sasuke and Naruto had already started a argument. "And you aren't listening…" was all she muttered under her breath.

"Hn I'm leaving." Sasuke said.

"YEA WELL YOU LEAVE BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE KEEPING US FROM IMPROVING!!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Hn dope you should really think about your sentence because it should be about you." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. 'their teamwork has gone down not up ever since that mission in mist.' Sakura thought and watched them argue some more. "Okay shut-up already!" Sakura hissed stepping in between them when they were about to start a fistfight.

Once Sasuke had left Sakura was going to leave but Naruto had managed to drag her to the ramen stand.

On their way out they met Konohamaru, "Hey boss want to play ninja's with us?" He asked Moegi, and Udon smiling and nodding.

"Sorry I can't play I have to go train." Naruto said trying to sound all mature in front of Sakura.

"I doubt it you probably have to go on a date with your girlfriend you just didn't want to tell me about it." Konohamaru said motioning toward Sakura when he said girlfriend.

"yeah you got me Konohamaru I'm going on a date with her." Naruto said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO?!" Sakura screeched and cracked her knuckles and beat them both into bloody pulps.

"Never mind boss she isn't your girlfriend her forehead is to big and ugly." Konohamaru said and soon regretted it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE RUNT?!" Sakura screeched.

"OH NO RUN KONOHAMARU!!" Naruto shouted and they both took off running.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!!" Sakura screeched.

While Konohamaru was running he ran into somebody. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" The boy asked. And he picked Konohamaru up by his scarf.

"Hey put him down!" Naruto shouted when he got there.

"Why should I listen to you?" the boy asked.

"Kankuro Put him down we don't want him to be mad at us." A girl said.

"No he won't be here in a while so come on Temari can't I just mess with him a little?" He asked pulling something wrapped in bandages.

"Your not going to use that are you?!" Temari exclaimed in shock.

"HEY PUT HIM DOWN!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh look a little girl decided to join us." Kankuro said.

'What the? Is that Shukaku I sense?' Sakura thought.

"Please put him down it was my fault that he ran into you so please put him down." Sakura said looking at Kankuro.

"No… Why should I listen… OUCH!" He said suddenly and dropped Konohamaru. "Who the hell threw that stone?" He hissed and looked up to the tree.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said in relief.

"Naruto you can't handle a guy like this that only proves that you are the weakest out of all of us." He said.

"Now tell me why are you in are village?" Sakura asked.

"Why aren't these guys stupid. They don't know about the Chunnin exams." Kankuro said.

"Chunnin exams?" Naruto asked.

"So that explains why Sand ninja are here." Sakura said and then looked at Naruto. "The chunnin exams are exams that take place every 2 years and it tests Gennin to see if they are ready to become a higher rank and if they are strong enough to handle higher ranked missions." Sakura said.

"Well the girl is smart." Kankuro said. Then turned to Sasuke. "Come on fight me right here." He said, "I want some pay back for that stone." He said. Sasuke was about to move when a voice interrupted him.

"Kankuro, Temari, we are not suppose to attack people who are ninja of this village nor are we suppose to try to kill them." The voice said.

"Gaara." Temari and Kankuro said in fear.

'No doubt they are scared of him he has Shukaku after all.' Sakura thought. 'HEY SHUKAKU CAN YOU HEAR ME?' Sakura shouted in her mind.

'**Hmm? Who the hell is that? Nobody can hear me except this gaki.'** Shukaku's voice growled.

'Wow Shukaku I never thought I would see the day you forgot about me.' Sakura thought.

'**SAKURA?!'** Shukaku shouted in surprise.

'yes old friend?' Sakura asked smiling to herself.

'**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU** **JUST UP AND DISAPPEARED AND I WAS SOOO BORED I KNOW YOUR MOTHER HAD DIED AND ALL BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE ME!'** Shukaku screamed.

'OW MY HEAD NOT SO LOUD WE AREN'T TALKING IN PERSON!' Sakura shouted back.

'**Sorry. But I will talk to** **you later my gaki is leaving.' **Shukaku said.

Sakura shook her head and suddenly found she was staring into jade eyes. "You what's your name?" Gaara's cold voice said.

"Me? I'm Sakura… Haruno Sakura." She said.

'**Haruno? I thought your last name was Kitsune…' **Shukaku said.

'I changed it. I'll tell you later.' Sakura said to him.

"You are different from most people." Gaara said. Sakura smirked.

"Well I'm not most people now am I?" Sakura said. Gaara glared at her.

"Gaara we have to go!" Temari said slightly scared.

"I'm coming." Was all Gaara said and disappeared in a swirl of sand his siblings disappearing to.

'That was interesting… He was kinda cute…' she thought. She then turned and walked away.

'Until tonight Gaara.' Was all she thought knowing he still heard her seeing as she heard Shukaku start laughing when she thought that.

Gaara watched her, 'Until tonight Gaara.' He heard her voice say in his mind, and Shukaku start laughing. 'Who is she and what does she mean?' he thought.

'**You'll see'** Shukaku said.

'What?' Gaara asked the Tanuki.

Shukaku laughed more, **'Oh just wait you impatient Gaki.' **Gaara glared mentally at him.

'Fine.' He thought and disappeared to watch the girl named Haruno Sakura.

As she was walking she heard Naruto Running up behind her. "What is it Naruto?" She asked looking behind her to not only see Naruto but also Sasuke. "What is it?" She asked.

"Kakashi wants to see us." Sasuke said, "he said it was something about those Chunnin exams and that we should meet at the bridge in a hour." He continued.

"Okay… what do you want Naruto?" Sakura sighed noticing Naruto looking at her with a strange look. "Wait… Don't tell me you want me to go with you to Ichiraku and have ramen with you right?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded furiously, "Yeah!" Naruto shouted excitement in his eyes. "Sasuke you're coming to!" Naruto said and dragged them both to Ichiraku.

Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes twitched as they watch Naruto choke down his 11 bowl, "I think I lost my appetite…" Sakura said as she pushed her bowl away, Sasuke nodded and pushed his bowl away.

"Sooo? Who's pay…" He stopped mid sentence as he saw Sakura and Sasuke already walking away. "HEY COME BACK!!" He shouted and was about to run after them when the owner grabbed his arm and put his hand out. Naruto glared as he saw Sakura and Sasuke stop and wait for him at the corner as he paid for his ramen. He ran up to them, "Why did you ditch me?!" He asked glaring at him.

"We left because we don't want to pay for your food we paid for are ramen so why shouldn't you?" Sakura said, Sasuke smirked and nodded in agreement.

"You guys suck!" Naruto growled in annoyance and stalked off toward the bridge. Sakura laughed and followed with Sasuke.

"Naruto! Wait for us!" Sakura shouted and saw Naruto stop and wait for them. Sakura smiled, "Come on Sasuke we should hurry we don't want Naruto to be the first one to the bridge." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded, "Hn, let's go." He said in a monotone voice. Sakura laughed and they took off running past Naruto who looked quite dumbfounded.

"HEY NO FAIR!" He shouted and ran after them, "Come back guys that's not fair!" He shouted again gaining speed as he ran.

"Looks like Naruto is catching up." Sakura mumbled and started to move faster. 'I remember that one trick daddy showed me he said a ninja that used to be hokage here could do it and he decided he wanted to show me.' Sakura thought smiling at the memory of her and her father racing in human form. She then snapped back to reality when she noticed Naruto and Sasuke were getting further ahead of her.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN YOU MIGHT WANT TO STOP DREAMING ABOUT SASUKE AND TRYING TO GET FASTER!" Naruto shouted, Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"In your dreams Naruto!" she shouted back and started picking up speed catching up to them, "Besides I am much faster then both of you." She said, watching as they both glared at her. "You know you might want to look forward…" Sakura said. They both looked at Sakura and noticed she had stopped Sasuke then looked up his eyes widening as he quickly stopped Naruto stopping as well but it was to late they both fell into the river beside the bridge.

Sakura laughed, "I warned you." Sakura said as she stepped onto the bridge. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto complained, Sasuke just glared at her. "Man you guys are funny but it doesn't compare to some of my friends." Sakura said remembering how funny Nibi and Shukaku were at times and then how weird Sachibi could be always making her laugh.

"Hey Earth to Sakura! Kakashi-sensei is here!" Naruto shouted in her ear only to be punched back into the river.

"Shut-up Naruto you didn't have to yell in my ear." Sakura hissed at him and then turned to look over to see Kakashi was actually there. "Wow Kakashi-sensei you are early, the world is going to end!" Sakura said dramatically and watched as Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Well if you will all pay attention I can tell you why I have asked you to come here." Kakashi said ignoring Sakura's comment. "The Chunnin exam is starting tomorrow and I have arranged for you to participate but you can chose if you want to go in it or not." Kakashi said.

"ALRIGHT! WE GET TO GO IN THE CHUNNIN EXAMS!" Naruto shouted and pumped his fists in the air.

"Shut-up baka!" Sakura growled hitting him over the head. "Is there anything else Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Nope just that and go to room 301 in the academy for the first part of the exam." Kakashi quickly said and disappeared.

"Well see you guys later." Sakura said and walked away. 'Do I really have to take this test?' Sakura asked herself. 'But then again if I don't Naruto and Sasuke will probably hate me because you can't take them if you only have one teammate…' Sakura continued.

'**Gee way to go Saku-chan you have to take a test.' **Shukaku's voice broke her chain of thought.

'Shukaku!' Sakura thought.

'**yeah bask in the glory of the almighty Shukaku King of the DEMONS!' **Shukaku said.

'Oh great king of the demons what am I to do? Take the test or not and have my teammates hate me?' Sakura asked playing along with his little game.

'**What do I say? I say take them and kick all those people in the butt if they think you are weak!' **Shukaku said laughing.

Sakura laughed with him. 'Shouldn't you be making sure you Gaki isn't getting attacked?' Sakura asked.

'**No not really besides we are practically walking right beside you so it doesn't really matter.' **Shukaku said.

'WHAT?!' Sakura shouted and looked around only to walk right into the person she was trying to find.

"Oh uh I'm sorr… Gaara?" She asked in surprise when she noticed something, "Shukaku! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Sakura hissed quietly at the boy.

"**Sorry Saku-chan I just wanted to talk to you in person."** Shukaku whispered.

" Oh." Sakura said, "Well if you want to talk come with me to my house just don't let anybody know your following me." Sakura said.

**"Already done."** Shukaku said and disappeared. Sakura sighed, "Shukaku what am I going to do with you?" Sakura questioned herself, as she got into her house

**"Love me, Feed me and Never leave me."** Shukaku said appearing in her home.

"You ever hear of knocking?" Sakura asked glaring at him.

**"Yeah but it doesn't sound fun." **Shukaku said.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked. Shukaku looked a little surprised.

**"You always know when I want to tell you something important."** He said, **"You know that's kinda creepy."** He continued hesitating in what he was going to tell her.

"Spill it now or I will hurt you Shu-kun." Sakura said reverting back to the old nickname she had given him.

**"Well it's just that… You remember that guy Orochimaru right?"** Shukaku asked. Sakura nodded, **"Well it seems he's planing on attacking your** **village and well I think he might of killed the Kazekage which is Gaara's and his siblings father and I think he's after a new body."** Shukaku said.

Sakura stared at him, "My father had warned him… He was warned by the demon king and now that he has been sealed he thinks he can take a new body?!" Sakura rage building up in her tone. "Well I guess we will show him now won't we Shukaku?" Sakura asked.

**"Sakura-san I am sorry but if I make Gaara go against orders of the 'Kazekage' then he will be tortured."** Shukaku said.

"But your sand will protect him!" Sakura said in alarm. **"No they have this** **room… This cold and dark and damp room that not even my sand can get into it because that is where my old sealing took place and I will not be able to protect him but I will feel the pain."** He whispered and Sakura's eyes widened as she could hear the fear in his voice.

"Then I will forgive you for attacking are village." Sakura said. Shukaku nodded.

"**Thank you Sakura."** He whispered and slowly his eyes started to change back to normal.

Gaara clutched his head but froze as he felt arms holding him like they were carrying him. Then they stopped and he noticed it, it was midnight, what had happened? Did he fall asleep? Did he destroy Konoha? If he did he would be sent to that room that evil room the one he hated so much.

"Don't worry Shukaku didn't do anything although I'm surprised we talked so long." A girls voice interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see green eyes and fur?

'Fur? People don't have fur.' He thought then heard Shukaku laughing.

'**Boy you have a lot to learn about us demons.' ** Shukaku laughed at him. Gaara glared.

"Who are you?" he asked the furry thing.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell a single soul not even the elders of your village?" The voice asked. Gaara nodded. "Then I will tell you." The voice said. Gaara thought for a moment as the furry thing that was carrying him put him down.

"Your voice it seems familiar." He said, as he watched the furry thing and realized it was a giant… 'NINE-TAILED WOLF!?' Gaara thought staring wide eyed at the nine-tailed wolf. "B-but how there is only one nine tailed and that is the nine tailed fox!" Gaara said. The wolf seemed to smile at his way out of character reaction to her appearance.

"Do not worry I am the 9-tailed foxes Daughter. Sakura Kitsune or as you know me Sakura Haruno." The wolf said as Chakra flowed around her and she turned back into a human. "Now tell me… why are you so lonely?" she asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Why should I tell you." He asked.

"Oh no reason it's just I want to know why you think it that you have to live to kill." Sakura said and put her hand on his shoulder. Gaara stared at her hand surprised his sand did nothing to stop her action.

"How did you?" he asked.

"How did I touch you without your sand? Well that's simple really I am Shukaku's friend and he knows I would never hurt you intentionally." Sakura said. "Do you want me to stay with you?" She suddenly asked.

Gaara's eyes widened, "Stay with me? As in stay with me for the night?" he asked looking at her with a surprised look and then it was emotionless again.

Sakura laughed at him, "of course I mean for the night all I need is a hour of sleep and I'm fine I could go for as long as you have with out sleeping actually." Sakura said.

**"You've already done that Sakura." **Shukaku's voice said as a clone appeared. Sakura smiled.

"I see you are finally getting used to that body seeing as you are no longer laying on the ground in front of my house." Sakura said as she looked at her handy work.

"**Don't be mean Sakura…You know I haven't walked around in a human body in years." **Shukaku said. Sakura laughed then looked at Gaara and laughed harder.

"Don't worry Panda-chan he is still connected to you just he's in a clone of mine." Sakura said as she saw the horrified look on Gaara's face.

Gaara then looked at Sakura, "he hasn't killed anyone?" he asked. Sakura smiled.

"Nope he wouldn't dare… Unless he wants to have a fight with me to deal with." Sakura said as she and Gaara watched as Shukaku shivered at the thought of fighting Sakura.

"**Never again shall I kill when you are around." **Shukaku said. Sakura laughed then stopped when she heard Gaara chuckling.

"You chuckled." Sakura said, "Boy this day has been full of firsts." Sakura said and leaned back onto the roof of the building, to look at the stars. "Their pretty." Sakura said quietly.

Gaara looked at her in surprise and looked at the sky as well, "Your right they are pretty." He said laying down beside her. He looked at her, "Your participating in the Chunnin exam you should go home and get some sleep." Gaara said. Sakura looked at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll go," Sakura said. "But Shukaku I'm sorry but you have to go back now." She said and hit the clone with a Kunai. "See you at the first exam Gaara." She said Gaara nodded, and watched as she disappeared in a swirl of red gold and black cherry blossoms. He smiled a small smile, See you Sakura… Kitsune." He whispered and then headed back to the small apartment he and his siblings were sharing.

The next morning Sakura woke up to the sound of sand against her floor, she sat up and saw Gaara standing there. "You might want to hurry the exam starts in 2 hours." He said and was gone.

"Well that was a weird wake-up call." Sakura said and got out of bed, her red silk nightgown rubbing lightly against her skin. "Now to have a shower and one hell of a clothing change." She said and walked into her bathroom.

Once out of the shower with her teeth and hair brushed she walked into her room. "Now for some clothes. Maybe I will make some with my oh so talented chakra control." She said to herself. "On second thought, maybe I'll go buy some…" she said remembering the last time she had tried making clothes with her chakra. "I'll practice making clothes that way after the chunnin exam." She said to herself. And quickly got dressed in some old clothes and walked out of her house to but some new clothes.

At the store there were already many people and a few of which Sakura remembered to be fans of Sasuke. 'Oi here comes the rabid fangirls screaming about how they should be on Sasuke's team and I shouldn't.' She thought and then walked over to some clothes as she was noticed.

"Hey mom that's the girl that fixed the sheet of teams so she would be on Sasuke-kun's team!" one said, "Oh my come on dear we will get the owner to kick her out." The woman said and was about to go over to the person when Sakura started laughing at something.

"Sakura-samaaaaa" a small little spider complained as Sakura had refused to give him some of the food she had with her. "I said no, now stop bothering me." Sakura laughed.

"Oh my gosh see mom she's crazy she's laughing at nothing!" the girl cried and was about to continue when she noticed Sakura looking at a outfit her mother had forbidden her to even think of buying. "Mom I have a better idea why not tell her mom she's buying that one outfit you said not to buy!" the girl said, her mother looked and then had a look of horror on her face.

"Girl why are you even thinking of trying that on?!" she asked walking up to Sakura and was going to grab the leather and cotton outfit. "I have the right and to tell your parents that you are trying to get yourself a boyfriend by looking like a slut!" the women said not noticing that 4 other girls in the store were wearing the same outfit that was not sluty at all.

Sakura looked at the women, "Why would they care? It's not sluty at all and besides… I don't have parents." Sakura said smiling happily at the lady.

"DON'T HAVE PARENTS?!" The mother shrieked, "Then you should go to an orphanage and not even think of being a ninja!" she continued her rant her daughter nodding in approval.

"Sheesh lady you are annoying and by the way… Your daughter didn't even try the test I saw her cheat." Sakura said.

"MY DAUGHTER WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" The women cried.

"Then why did she not even get a head band?" Sakura asked.

"Because you are the one that cheated her and switched the tests!" the women screamed. Sakura laughed as she saw the owner come over.

"Excuse me miss but will you please leave this store and… NEVER COME BACK!" he said and kicked them out. Sakura smiled. "Thanks… they were really annoying me and everybody else." Sakura said and walked into the change rooms.

When she came out wearing the outfit she had been looking at she smiled. "I look good and it's easy to move in too." Sakura said to her self. Here's what it looked like: Black kimono like top with a giant wolf going up the back, white skirt with blue shorts under it, normal sandals, red gloves and the kunai and shuriken pouch where they normally are except they are gray. She then put her Konoha headband on her fore head and looked in the mirror. "Hmm… I think I will go Shikamaru style and put it around my arm…" She said as she walked to the till and paid for it. "I don't have time to change out of it so I will pay for it like this." She explained and ran out after the guy had nodded.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked impatient, Sasuke shrugged and was about to go in when Sakura appeared right in front of him.

"Don't tell me you were going to go in without me Sasuke." Sakura said, Sasuke smirked and nodded as Naruto smiled and they walked in. "Man this is like going back in time." Sakura said as she looked at all the academy students who stepped to the side and let them pass.

When they got to the second floor Sakura immediately saw they genjutsu and told them not to fall for it. "Just go on by." Sakura said but stopped when she saw a two in a henge beating up another guy. She sighed. "HEY! Why don't you pick on somebody your own age or rank for that matter?" Sakura said as she walked up to one of them. They looked at her with surprise.

"So you saw through it? Well isn't Pinky smart." One said. The other nodded. "yeah she is." And they laughed.

"You guys got a death wish?" Sakura asked looking at them with a evil look. They shivered, "The last person who called me pink wasn't found for a week you want to join him?" Sakura asked. They gulped and disappeared into the room. Sakura smirked. "I didn't think so." She said and turned to catch up with Sasuke and Naruto who were smirking at what she had done.

But before they could continue a boy with a major eyebrow problems appeared. "I AM ROCK LEE THE VILLAGES HANSOME DEVIL!" He shouted, Sakura stepped back.

There eyes twitched, "How is it possible to have such huge eyebrow?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto but what I do know is that the is just plain freaky." Sakura said.

Sasuke just stood there eye twitching and then mumbled come on guys lets go." Sakura nodded and Naruto just started walking toward the stairs.

"MY LOVELY CHERRY BLOSSOM WILL YOU PLEASE HONOUR ME WITH YOUR NAME?" Lee shouted gain.

Sakura's eye twitched… "Umm sure… I'm Sakura…" She said moving closer to Sasuke and Naruto.

"WILL YOU GIVE ME THE HONOUR OF BEING MY GIRLFRIEND?" Lee shouted just as Sakura thought it couldn't get worse. She looked horrified.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Sakura screeched and dragged Sasuke and Naruto up the stairs. "That guy was weird." Sakura said, Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Ahh there you are!" Kakashi's voice broke them out there thoughts, "KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Sakura and Naruto shouted Sasuke just looked surprised.

"Yes, yes I know you weren't exspecting to see me but it just I wanted to tell you that if one of you hadn't come then I would have had to send you back." He said they looked at him horrified, "Oh yes and past this door you will no longer see me until the third exam so I am sorry but this is were we part until then… Unless you die of course." He said in a casual tone.

"UNLESS WE WHAT?!" They all shouted. Kakashi just gave his oh so famous smile and disappeared. Sakura looked at them. "Well then… Here we come Chunnin exam." Sakura said, Sasuke and Naruto nodded and they all pushed open the door to see many people turn and look at them.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU ALL!" Naruto screamed. Sakura's eye twitched and she hit him over the head.

"Nice first impression you idiot…" she hissed at him, she then looked at all the people glaring at them, "I'm sorry he's just a very dumb idiot." Sakura said. 'I don't believe it he just had to say it… although I might of said it once or twice at home to some of are rival demons…' she thought.

'**ONCE OR TWICE? Boy that's an understatement.' **Shukaku laughed. 'Oh shut-up.' Sakura thought and then looked around.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A voice suddenly shouted and Ino ran over and jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Get off me." Sasuke said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh don't be like that Sasuke-kun. You know you like it." She said smiling at Sakura.

Sakura raised a eyebrow at her. "Get off him Ino or your going to go falling on your butt." Sakura said Ino glared at her.

"Oh yeah and how is…" She never finished her sentence because she was sitting on her butt and Sasuke was standing beside Sakura. "Why you… what have you done to Sasuke-kun?!" she growled getting up and stalking toward Sakura. When the rest of the gang came over.

"It seems we are all here… so when is this first exam going to begin?" Kiba said.

"It begins now." A voice boomed throughout the room they looked over and saw a guy with scares all over his face. "Find your assigned seat and sit down your written exam is about to begin." His voice boomed again.

Sakura raised her hand as she sat down. "What is it?" he asked annoyance in his voice.

"What your name… It's always polite to tell us your name first." She said. He glared at her.

"And it's even more polite to introduce yourself first." He countered. She smiled.

"Well then… I'm Sakura… Haruno Sakura." She said and saw a few proctors' eyes widen.

"As in the Haruno's daughter? Didn't they die 6-7 years ago?" he asked. She nodded. "Well it is nice to meet you Miss. Haruno I am Ibiki Morino you exam instructor and you will be wise as to ask no more questions because the tests starts as soon as you have all been given your test… Oh and any cheaters will be disqualified instantly when you are caught." He said.

Sakura smirked, 'Oh you won't catch me.' Sakura thought and looked to where Gaara was sitting. 'Shukaku? It's time you owe me one of those favors.' She thought. **'Oh really? Well then me and the Gaki will help you but you have to tell him more about yourself.' **Shukaku said. 'Don't worry I plan on telling a lot more as time goes on.' She said. That's good because I want to know everything.' Gaara's voice said. 'So Shukaku taught you how to talk to me. That good now lets begin.' She said and she heard Ibiki say start.

'Copy down my answers.' Gaara said as he started to put down all the answers quite fast. Sakura smiled, 'ok.' She said. 'Gaara stop talking to me I have a unwanted visitor.' She thought. Gaara looked slightly over his shoulder and saw the Yamanaka girl doing some hand signs. Then Sakura putting a genjutsu on her exam sheet as Ino finished the hand signs. And he quickly went back to putting in his answers.

'**That girl is going to fail sooooo bad.' **Shukaku said laughing in Gaara's mind, Gaara just nodded and finished all the questions except for number 10.

'Oi that girl is just plain stupid she didn't even see the genjutsu I put on my paper.' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto do his little speech thing. **(I can't** **remember what he said sorry)** 'Boy Naruto sure has spirit he's standing up to the proctor and Ibiki is the head of interrogation.' She continued her thoughts drifting to look out the window.

"YOU ALL PASS!" Ibiki's voice boomed through the room Sakura's head turned to look toward Naruto who was staring wide-eyed at him.

Sakura smiled, 'Good job Naruto you got us all past the first exam… I will have to thank you later.' She thought.

**CRASH!**

Sakura's head snapped up to look at the front of the classroom and saw a lady who looked insane. "Gee Ibiki you must be going soft there is still so many of them here. But don't worry more then half of them will be gone by the time I'm done with them." The lady said. "Am I early?" she suddenly asked noticing a few of the proctors looking at her with a sweat drop.

"Yes Anko you are to early." Ibiki said from behind the black screen that had gone up in front of him. "Oh well sorry but let's go you Maggots, it's time for your next exam to begin!" she yelled.

Sakura cringed, 'EAR'S GOING TO FALL OFF SHE'S TO LOUD!' She cried in her mind, Shukaku started laughing at her. 'Oh Shut up you stupid Tanuki.' Shukaku went silent, and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Go to training ground 47 or as some people call it the forest of death." Anko said and disappeared. The other Gennin in the room that had passed stood and quickly headed out of the room to go to the forest.

"Well this will be interesting." Sakura said to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah, it sounds quite dangerous." Naruto said gulping as he thought about what could happen in the forest.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll be fi…" Sakura stopped mid sentence because the forest came into view and a huge snake had just slithered up a tree and ate a bird. "or not…" She whispered.

Naruto shivered. "I thought this wasn't going to be so freaky." He whispered. "I'M GOING TO BEAT THIS AND BECOME CHUNNIN!" he suddenly shouted.

All the people around them heard and sweat dropped. "You loser shut up now before we kill you." Sasuke said glaring at him.

"Heh heh… Sorry." Naruto said.

"OK YOU MAGGOTS HERES HOW THIS PART OF THE EXAM WORKS!" Anko shouted. "YOU WILL ALL EITHER BE GIVEN A SCROLL OF EARTH OR HEAVEN AND YOU WILL HAVE TO GET TO THE TOWER IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS FOREST! BUT TO GET IN YOU WILL HAVE TO HAVE BOTH SCROLLS BEFORE YOU GO THERE. OH AND IF YOU OPEN THE SCROLL'S BEFORE YOU GET TO THE TOWER YOU WILL BE SENT BACK HERE AND WILL HAVE TO TRY AGAIN NEXT YEAR." She continued.

"That don't sound to hard." Naruto said, only to have a kunai fly past his cheek and cut it.

"Don't be to cocky boy." Anko said into his ear. Suddenly another person came up and licked Naruto's cheek with his very long tongue.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." The guy said handing Anko her kunai. Naruto stared at him.

'Cool! How did he do that?' he thought trying to get his tongue to do the same.

Sakura glared at the man. 'Orochimaru…' she thought but didn't say anything.

"OKAY GET YOUR SCROLLS AND GO TO YOU ASSIGNED GATE AND BE READY TO BEGIN AT 11 O'CLOCK SHARP!" Anko shouted breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Let's get this over with." Sakura muttered and walked over to get her scroll.

Sasuke watched her and smirked, 'She's a little annoyed.' He thought unaware that someone was watching him.

Sakura had their scroll and was heading toward the gate they were assigned to. "Naruto, Sasuke come on!" She yelled over her shoulder. Sasuke and Naruto quickly made their way over to her.

"AND BEGIN!" Anko shouted as the clock struck 11 the gates clanged and creaked open.

"Let's go!" Sakura said and they all took off flying through the trees looking for the first team they could go after.

"Okay guys we should make a password that nobody but us will remember." Sakura said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I know what we can use." Sasuke said. They looked at him. "When is the time to strike your enemy?" Sasuke said. "Then you answer it." Sasuke said.

"But what is the answer?" Naruto asked dumbly. Sakura hit him.

"Baka the answer is: The time to strike is when their guards are down and from where they least expect it." Sakura said. Naruto nodded. "Got it?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Naruto said. "Now I really have to go to the bathroom!!" He said and started to undo his pants.

"BAKA NOT IN FRONT OF A GIRL!" Sakura screeched and hit him over the head. "Go find a place in the bushes where we can't see you and far away… so we won't smell it either." Sakura hissed at him.

"Oh ok sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said and ran off.

'Now we wait.' Sakura thought looking at Sasuke.

"You feel it?" Sakura whispered in his ear. Sasuke nodded.

Then Naruto came out of the trees. "Hey guys that was good… I feel much better now." Naruto said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on you Baka let's go." Sakura said.

Suddenly Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto. "Sasuke what are you doing are you crazy?!" Sakura said.

"Look closely at him Sakura you will notice something different." Sasuke said looking at Naruto who had dodged the kunai.

"The kunai pouch it's on the wrong leg." Sakura said her eyes wide in surprise. She suddenly froze… "Where is the real Naruto?!" She asked getting into a fighting stance.

"My, my your smart… But by now your friend has become snake food." The guy said.

Sakura glared at him, 'I was right it was Orochimaru.' She thought.

"Now watch your own Death!!" The man screamed.

'MY OWN DEATH?!" Sakura thought, in horror.

Suddenly she couldn't move it because she was seeing a kunai being thrown right into her forehead in her mind. 'Wh-what is this?' She thought fear evident on her face as she started shaking. 'I can't move.' She thought and shook more.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted and grabbed her just and got out of the way just as a kunai hit the ground where she had been sitting. He stopped and set her down on a branch out of sight from the guy. "You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yea." She said. 'That was the scariest thing I have ever been through.' Sakura thought. 'THAT BASTARD IS IS GOING TO PAY!!' she screamed in her mind and stood up.

"What are you doing get down!" Sasuke hissed. Sakura glared at him.

"Sasuke don't tell me what to do when I'm mad you might just be on the end of my fist." Sakura said and jumped into the open.

"Oh the little girl has backbone." Orochimaru said.

"Shut up stupid snake." Sakura said.

With Naruto…

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Naruto shouted as he dodged another attempt from the snake trying to eat him. "AHHHH!!" he shouted as he suddenly slipped and fell down into the snake waiting mouth. 'I'm going to die… I'M GOING TO DIE!!' Naruto thought frantically. "No… I won't DIE!!" he shouted and did the hand signs for his shadow clone jutsu.

Outside the snake was slowly slithering away to find more food when all of a sudden it exploded.

"I DID IT!!" Naruto shouted for join then suddenly remembered Sasuke and Sakura. "Oh no Sasuke Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and took off toward them.

Back with Sakura.

Sasuke stared at Sakura as she attacked the guy known as Orochimaru.

"You bastard!! Die!!" she screeched and was about to hit him when he threw her into a tree.

Sasuke watched wide-eyed as she fell toward the ground. "Sakura!" He said then jumped and grabbed her and set her on the branch. He turned around and glared at Orochimaru. "You are going to pay for that." He hissed and flew at him his attacks very fast.

'Interesting… He's perfect for my new body.' Orochimaru thought and threw a kunai at Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the kunai and moved his foot and caught it with his chakra and threw it right back at him.

Orochimaru dodged it and slithered along the branch as a huge snake came up behind Sasuke.

"SASUKE LOOK OUT!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly moved and killed the snake. "Dang he's fast." Sasuke muttered under his breath. 'Where did he go?' He thought and looked around.

"BEHIND YOU!" Sakura screamed again. Sasuke turned froze.

Suddenly a kunai hit the snake and Naruto appeared in front of him holding the snakes head back from hitting him. "Who's the weak one now Sasuke?" Naruto said looking at him his eyes red with black slits. Sasuke and Sakura froze and stared at him.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, 'It really is him… It's my father.' Sakura thought and then her eyes widened as Orochimaru threw Naruto and hit him with a seal right in the stomach.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted. Sakura threw a kunai and stuck Naruto to a tree.

"SASUKE LOOK OUT!" Sakura shouted as Orochimaru's neck suddenly stretched. 'NO NOT THAT!' Sakura thought and ran toward Sasuke, but was to late. "NOOO!" She screamed as Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke screamed in pain, 'What the hell did he do?!' Sasuke thought. Sakura got to him as he collapsed.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura said catching him. "What did you do to him?" Sakura said glaring at Orochimaru who just smiled.

"I marked him and in a while he will come to me looking for power, he is mine now so look after him for me will you little girl?" Orochimaru asked sweetly.

"YOU BASTARD MY FATHER SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!!" Sakura screamed and set Sasuke down. Then ran at him. "DIE!!" She screamed as she turned into the 9-tailed wolf.

Orochimaru stared wide-eyed, "You're the nine-tailed-foxes daughter?!" He hissed in surprise and backed away.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" She screamed and jumped at him. Orochimaru then disappeared. 'he got away…' She thought anger streaming threw her blood.

"I'LL KILL YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!!" her howl was heard threw the whole forest. Everything and everyone froze.

"Who was that?" Ino whispered.

"That sounded evil." Kiba said as Akamaru shivered.

'She's mad…' Akamaru thought.

Anko who was tree hoping stopped and stared wide-eyed in the direction of the howl. "That was a wolfs howl but how can a wolf talk unless… it's a demon." She whispered and quickly made her way to the tower to tell the hokage.

Sakura carried Sasuke and Naruto on her back in her wolf form to a spot where nobody could see them, then turned back into her human form. "I'll kill him." She whispered as she looked at the curse mark on Sasuke and then pulled out a cloth and went looking for a river to get some water. 'They have gotten fevers I have to look after them and then find another scroll to pass this part of the exam.' She thought and got the water and headed back to the camp.

Unaware that she was being watched. "The little girl is soon going to lose those precious teammates of hers." A voice laughed.

"Yea we will make her watch as we kill them slowly." A girls voice said demonically.

"I can't wait." Another guys voice said and then their shadows disappeared.

Sakura stayed up all night on watch and making sure Sasuke and Naruto's fevers broke. "Please wake up soon." Sakura whispered slowly falling asleep. "No I can't fall asleep." She said to herself.

"Well, well, well the little girl can't even stay awake for a whole night?" A dark voice said and three sound nin appeared and walked toward her.

"Get back!" Sakura said grabbing a Kunai.

"Oh she thinks that will effect us?" The girl laughed.

"We are here to kill Sasuke Uchiha so get out of the way girl." The boy said.

"Zaku let's have some fun with this little brat." The girl said to the boy.

"Only if we are aloud Kin… Dosu may we?" The boy known as Zaku said.

"Fine, fine have your fun." Dosu said and stopped to watch.

Kin ran at Sakura, Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"NOO!" Sakura shouted and dodged her. Zaku appeared behind her.

"To slow!" He whispered in her ear and threw her into the ground.

Sakura whimpered as she hit the ground. 'These losers will pay.' She thought only to be picked up and punched in the face.

"HAHAHA" Kin laughed as Zaku punched Sakura. "Come on Dosu I thought you would like to play with her too." Kin said as Sakura was thrown into the ground again.

Dosu smirked and stepped on her back. "Kin hold her so we can finish this mission and leave with a scrolls already." He said. Kin nodded and walked over and grabbed Sakura by the hair.

"You are so pathetic you know that girl? You can't even protect your friends right." She insulted Sakura.

Tears slowly slid down Sakura's face. '**DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!! YOU ARE THE GREAT DEMON KING'S DAUGHTER ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM DIE OR ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM KILL YOU FATHER AND YOUR BEST FRIENDS?!' **Her inner screamed at her. Sakura's tears stopped as she saw Zaku walking toward Sasuke.

'it's that you all stop protecting me… I have hardly done anything for this team so now it's time I do… It's time I protect you!' She thought and disappeared from Kin's hold.

"WHAT?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!" She shouted and looked around. "Zaku!" She shouted as Sakura appeared above him.

Zaku looked up. "What the hell?!" He shouted and threw some kunai and shuriken at her.

**Poof**

Sakura was gone then she was running at him from behind he turned and threw more Kunai at her

**Poof**

She was gone again and now she was coming from above again. "I won't fall for that again!" Zaku said as he saw her doing hand signs and he threw more kunai at her. He smirked when the hit nut then he felt blood land on his face. His eyes widened. "WHAT THE?!" He shouted as Sakura stabbed him in the stomach and then bit his arm. "HEY GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU BITCH!" He shouted and started punching her.

Sakura closed her eyes and bit harder. 'I won't let go… I won't let go… I WON'T LET GO… I won't let…' she never finished her sentence because Zaku had punched her as hard as her could and she was sent flying into the tree. "Ahh!" She coughed and spit out some blood as she fell to the ground.

"S-s-sa-saku-sakura." Sasuke whispered and his eyes snapped open. He looked at Sakura. "Sakura… Who did this to you?" He asked.

"That would be me." Zaku said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Oh no Zaku don't!" Dosu said and backed away from Sasuke.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke said and punched Zaku into the ground and grabbed his arms. "Your arms are so precious to you so you will lose them." Sasuke hissed and yanked both of Zaku's arms out of their sockets. Zaku screamed.

Dosu stared at Sasuke in fear and horror. Sasuke looked at him, "Your next." He said and was walking toward him.

"H-here take the scroll and just let me take my teammates and go." Dosu said stepping back and taking out the scroll and setting it on the ground but Sasuke still moved toward him.

Suddenly Sakura ran up behind Sasuke and hugged him. "Stop… Please stop Sasuke this isn't you." She cried. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. And then slowly sunk to his knees as the curse mark receded.

Sakura smiled and watched as the sound nin quickly left. "We're safe now." She whispered.

"How many days?" Sasuke asked.

"5 why?" Sakura asked Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura this test ended at the end of this day!" Sasuke said eyes wide. "Wake up Naruto and lets go we have are scrolls now lets get moving." He said Sakura nodded and hit Naruto over the head.

"huh what ahh get down!!" Naruto screamed and then looked around, "Hey where did that guy go?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"He left Naruto and we have to get to the tower or we will fail this exam!" Sakura said grabbing their stuff and then they quickly moved threw the trees to the tower. Once inside the tower Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto took out the two scrolls.

Sakura read them. "Then suddenly there was a huge blast of smoke and Iruka was standing there.

"WOAH IRUKA-SENSEI HOW DID YOU GET IN THAT SCROLL?!" Naruto asked.

"It's simple really I was just summoned." Iruka said and then smiled. "I'm glad you are here because the test has just finished." Iruka said. "And now I will send you to the next exam see you in a while." He said and then there was a giant puff of smoke and they all stood in a arena.

"welcome to the third part of the Chunnin exam!" The Hokage's voice boomed threw the room.

And that's that the end of this chapter and it is 26 pages and I can't feel my wrists so please R&R if you liked it and see ya later I can't type much more or my hands will fall off so bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Arc 4 **

**Chunnin Exams**

I am very sorry for not updating in so long but I have started to get really depressed and well I'm not in the best of moods to type anymore but I will update every once in a while… Try not to hate me please. I have just been having a hard time and well to say school isn't helping is an understatement it's making it worse… So R&R if you feel like it and no flames please.

Sakura looked around the huge arena, "Well it seems that all of the rookie 9 has made it to this round but I don't know if they all will survive." She mumbled to herself. "This is going to be interesting." She continued then heard the Hokage say: "Is there anybody who would like to pull out of this round?"

Slowly she started to raise her hand, "Don't!" Sasuke hissed grabbing her wrist before she could blink.

"But Sasuke! That mark… Orochimaru said it could control you what if it took over?!" She hissed back.

"I guess I'll just take that risk… Besides I managed to get it to go away before who says I can't do it again?" He asked smugly.

"But…" She whispered

"No butt's Sakura." He growled.

"I guess I will withdraw." A voice said a little ways in front of them.

"Very well then please make your way out of the building." The Hokage said and everyone watched as Kabuto walked out.

"Have fun." He whispered to Sakura as he walked by only to feel a huge jab in the stomach by her elbow he glared at her. "You'll pay for that." He whispered as he continued waking.

"Bite me." Sakura replied not even looking at him. He glared at her back before he walked out.

"Well then let the first match of the preliminaries begin!" The hokage's voice boomed throughout the room as the huge screens were revealed. "Will all the people whose names are not on the screens make their way up to the balconies?" He said as the names stopped spinning.

"Oh man." Sakura whispered and looked at Sasuke as he smirked. "Remember Sasuke don't use your Sharingan." She whispered as she walked past him to the balconies then jumping up to one beside Naruto.

"This is going to be an interesting fight." Naruto said Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

"Let the battle begin!" The proctor said then coughed before jumping away.

**(I don't know many of the fights but I will do Sakura's vs Ino but I think Sakura should win… So I will not be writing any of the fights except that one because i just happened to be away everyday they were on…)**

Sakura sighed, "Man when is it going to be my turn?" She mumbled to herself then looked at the screen. "FINALLY!" She cheered then froze when she noticed whom she was going to be fighting. "Oh great…" She mumbled. 'This is going to be easy.' She thought. And jumped down into the arena.

"**Go Sakura!!!" **Shukaku screamed in her mind.

'Oh shut up you… And let me fight.' She hissed back and stood in the middle of the arena.

"I'll win Sasuke-kun's heart and break whatever mind control you have on him!" Ino cried as she looked at Sakura with a angry look.

"Ha…HAHAHA…" Sakura laughed, "You… Think you can beat Moi?" She said putting her hand over her chest. "You have no idea what I can do." She laughed harder.

"Oh yea you may be smart but you aren't strong enough to beat me you aren't even on my level." Ino shouted and glared at her.

"BEGIN!" The proctor shouted and jumped out of the way.

"Good he's out of the way now let's do this!" Sakura said and went into a crouched position.

Ino laughed, "What kind of fighting stance is that?" She snickered. "You won't win!" she hissed and charged Sakura.

"Oh really then I guess your not accustom to seeing the demon fighting style." She mumbled more to herself even though they had learned what the Demon fighting style was in the academy.

A few of the Jonnin gasped when they saw the stance, "She practiced the demon fighting style stance?!" Some said looking wide-eyed at the girl.

"She won't be able to hold that style nobody can. Not even the hokage himself can." Another said.

Ino lunged at Sakura only to notice she was gone and off to the side 4 meters from her. "How? I didn't even see you move?!" She said lunging at her again.

"The demon style stance is the best for agility and offence as well as defense but you have to train for a long time that is why I trained with it in my spare time." Sakura said as she again dodged. "This stance is stronger then you think I may not look it but you are right I am not on your level I'm above it for I have trained in this style since I had my first kunai. And I have made many a justsu that fit perfectly with it." She continued dodging every single lunge that Ino did.

"Care to show one of your self proclaimed strong jutsu?" Ino hissed, "It won't even put a scratch on me." She laughed.

"Ok… SAND STYLE: TANUKI SLASH!" Sakura shouted and a huge amount of sand that was in the ground shot up and created a raccoon of sand that slashed at Ino.

"**Alright a jutsu made for me by the demon princess!" **Shukaku cheered. Gaara just chuckled mentally at the Tanuki.

Ino fell to the ground in shock, "I won't lose…" She growled and pushed herself up. Then did her clans oh so famous technique. "I won't lose to such a weakling!" She screamed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You shouldn't of done that my mind is one you should never want to see… You were lucky the first time in the first exam because of my genjutsu but this time not so much." Sakura said as Ino jutsu hit her.

Ino laughed not hearing Sakura's warning, "This is just to easy…" She said in Sakura's voice. "I Sakura Haruno With…"

"No Sakura!!! Don't let her control you!" Naruto's voice suddenly screamed.

"Who says she was controlling me?" Sakura's voice said as her hand went down.

"Do you withdraw?" The proctor asked looking at her strangely.

"Y-ye- NO! GET THE HELL OUTA MY MIND INO OR REGRET IT!" Sakura roared and then Ino screamed in her body as soon as she suddenly saw a huge tanuki. Sitting in front of her in Sakura's mind.

"Welcome to my genjutsu…" Sakura said and threw Ino back into her own mind and let Shukaku go as well. "Welcome to the hell of mind genjutsu." She then said.

A few Jonnin gasped in horror, "Mind Genjutsu?! But that is a highly ranked jutsu I need tons of chakra the amount a gennin like her should not posses!!" One said.

"It's impossible…" One whispered as they watched Ino twitch on the floor. "Mind Genjutsu puts a genjutsu no matter how gruesome it is it can torture the user itself." He continued.

Everyone stared, "It's not impossible if you train enough…" Sakura said then raised her hand. "Release… I hope you learned you lesson Ino you enter my mind I will put that same jutsu up and I won't let it go so soon." She said. 'Shukaku leave her alone now.' She thought.

"**She threatened you so I did the same." **He said and disappeared fromher mind.

Ino didn't move, "The winner is Sakura Haruno… She's not dead right?" He asked not even sure since She didn't seem to be breathing.

"Yes just a little shaken up from seeing her worst fears. Nothing to mean if I wanted to kill her I would have plagued her with demons of all the things she has done to people by being mean to them and my demons that I have locked away from my parents deaths… All that blood nobody should have to see that but it can become a weapon for a major Genjutsu." She said. Then walked up the stairs and past Gaara. "Thank Shukaku for me." She whispered only loud enough for Gaara to hear.

He nodded, "Okay." He whispered back and the she was by Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto shuddered when she got closer, "Sakura-chan that was cool but scary I thought you were going to lose." He said as they watched the last of the fights.

"Thanks Naruto…" Sakura said.

Once the preliminaries were done all the winners except Sasuke walked into the center of the arena to pick their numbers and were informed about the finals. "Once this is over… I am going to take a weekend off in Tanzaku town." Sakura murmured and then drew her number.

"Tell Anko what numbers you got and you will be told who you will be fighting in the Finals." The Hokage said.

**(Forgive me the if the numbers are wrong but I haven't seen that episode in a while) **

Naruto: "1"

Neji: "6"

Dosu: "3"

Temari: "4"

Kankuro: "8"

Shikamaru: "9"

Gaara: "5"

Sakura: "2"

Shino: "10"

And Sasuke: 7

"The people who will be fighting in the rounds will be." Anko said,

First: Uzumaki Naruto Vs Hyuuga Neji

Second: Sabaku no Gaara Vs Uchiha Sasuke

Third: Nara Shikamaru Vs Sabaku no Temari

Fourth: Sabaku no Kankuro Vs Aburame Shino

Fifth: Dosu Vs Haruno Sakura

**(If Dosu has a last name I don't know it and I don't really care he is going to die anyway.)**

All of them smirked, 'Perfect.' Was all they thought.

"Now within a month I will see you all at the Chunnin stadium don't be late!" The hokage boomed and then disappeared.

"What did I miss?" Kakashi asked as he appeared behind Sakura.

"Not much." Sakura said then walked away. "See you in a month Kakashi-sensei." She said and disappeared. 'Time to make more jutsu's and win this all while I protect Konoha from Orochigaylord.' She thought and appeared in the forest outside of Konoha. "If I'm going to train where better then the cliffs… Maybe I'll run into somebody there." She said as she walked to the cliffs to train.

Well I hope you like this chapter and I hope you don't mind if I made it shorter because I don't really want to write long chapters anymore. That will take me more then like 5 days to complete so I will update again tomorrow if I have time R&R and hey what do ya know writing makes me feel happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Arc 4**

**Chunnin Exams Continued**

Hey people I have some very sad news my horse died last night and she was very sick. I don't know when I will update again because she was my best friend and was one of my two therapy horses that help me get over my depression. And to top it off we don't now if it was contagious so I might lose my other horse as well. R&R and no flames.

Sakura stood on the cliff edge, "Man its nice out here." She said to herself and walked back over to the small camp she had made for herself so she wouldn't have to go home. "I wonder if anybody else got the idea to train here too." She mumbled and then grabbed her water bottle. "Time to train." She continued and walked back to the edge of the cliff and dropped her bottle.

Meanwhile Kakashi was trying to climb up the side of a cliff with one hand when a shadow appeared above him. "So… You finally showed up." He said and smirked as he pulled himself up.

"Lets get started Sensei." Sasuke's monotone voice said and then walked away.

"Fine, fine." Kakashi sighed and walked up behind Sasuke.

Back with Sakura she smiled as she saw her water bottle about to hit the ground. "EARTH STYLE: HAND CATAPULT NO JUTSU!" She shouted and hit her hand on the ground and watched as a huge hand came out of the ground caught her water bottle and threw it back up to her. "Perfect." She said and smiled as she grabbed her water bottle then walked back to her tent and put it in its place then sat down and wrote down the jutsu in her notebook she had with her. "So far 1 new jutsu made and it was a complete success." She mumbled.

**BOOM**

Sakura shot out of her tent and looked to where she had heard the loud boom. "What the heck was that?!" She said and noticed the big cloud of smoke, "Better go check it out." She sighed and took off toward the smoke.

When she got closer she noticed 3 chakra signatures, 'Sasuke… Kakashi… GAARA?!?!' She thought in panic. 'Oh man don't tell me they killed each other.' She thought frantically then moved quickly into the smoke fill area.

She could see 3 figures all ready to fight her eye twitched, 'Ah Hell no.' She thought as she saw them lunge at each other. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!?!" She roared seeing them all freeze in surprise t the new addition to the area.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked as the smoke cleared to show a very annoyed Sakura standing there with her arms crossed.

"Tell me… Are you trying to kill each other?" She asked in a deadly voice. Their eyes widened when they saw her crack her knuckles.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke said looking at her with a skeptical look, "You didn't pass the preliminaries did you?" He sneered.

"Uchiha would you like to test my newest jutsu?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet tone. "And yes I did pass the preliminaries." She answered his question.

Sasuke smirked, "Sure… Not like it could hurt me." He chuckled not knowing what he was getting into.

"Good I have been wanting to test it on a human subject." She said and smiled evilly, "EARTH STYLE: HAND CATAPULT NO JUTSU!!" She shouted and slammed her hand on the ground and watched as the hand shot up from the ground and sent Sasuke flying. **(Sorry Sasuke lovers but I had to do it.)**

Sasuke yelped and hit the ground hard as the hand disappeared, "What the hell was that for?!" He hissed glaring at her.

"For making it sound like I'm weak." Sakura said then turned to Gaara, "I advise you leave before I do the same to you." She said and then turned to walk away. 'Shukaku, Gaara follow me.' She said in her mind and disappeared in a flurry of Sakura blossoms

"**Right!" **Shukaku's voice said and then Gaara too disappeared in a whirlwind of Sand.

Once they were back at Sakura's little camp she turned on them, "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" She screeched. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME MAD? CAUSE WHEN I'M MAD I CHANGE AND WHEN I CHANGE I…" she never finished her sentence because Gaara had covered her mouth with his hand and hide in the shadows making her little camp disappear with his sand.

"Quite somebody's coming." He hissed in her ear and they watched as suddenly the team of Sound nin that had attacked her and her team in the forest was standing there.

"I swear I heard someone here." Kin said as she looked around trying to find whoever was hiding.

"Come out Come out where ever you are." Zaku said walking right past them.

"We aren't going to hurt you… Much." Kin said.

"Guys we aren't here to sabotage another person besides we are looking for Sabaku no Gaara. We need to get ride of him so I can fight the Uchiha." Dosu said and then started to move.

"I think not." Sakura said as she pulled away from gaara and charged out of the shadows, right at the sound nin.

'NO YOU IDIOT!!!' Gaara shouted in her mind.

"Well well well what do we have here a little mouse and she's cornered." Zaku said and smirked at her. "Your going to pay for what your teammate did to my arms." He hissed and ran at her.

"Burn in hell." Sakura hissed and pulled out some kunai and threw them at him.

"To slow." He said and dodged them.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Sakura asked and then there was a sizzling sound. "SAKURA BLIZZARD!" She shouted and threw even more kunai with explosive tags on them. "Bye bye!" She said and waved at them before shooting away from them just as the huge explosion went off. 'Come on Gaara!' She thought and disappeared in a flurry of Cherry blossoms. Gaara not far behind.

Many people looked up when they heard the explosion, "What was that mommy?" At little boy asked.

"Just some ninja training far away from the village honey." The mother said and walked her child into the next store.

"Cool I want to be a ninja and make thing go boom like that too!" The child cheered before helping with the shopping.

Sakura laughed as she and Gaara appeared on her roof and watched the huge cloud of smoke rise before slowly disappearing. "That was AWESOME!" She shouted and smiled. "Time to get back to training though. See ya later Gaara." She said and jumped down to the road and headed toward the training grounds.

"Yea see you in 2 weeks." He muttered and disappeared as well.

**2 WEEKS LATER!! 6:00 pm**

Sakura stood in her room and smiled "Tomorrow is the finals I guess it is time to get prepared with all my new jutsu…" Sakura said and looked at her notebook. "I'm sure to win." She mumbled and then smiled. "10 new jutsu." She sighed then got dressed for bed and fell asleep.

And that's the chapter stay tuned for the finals and R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Arc 4 Continued**

**Final Exam and Attack!!**

Hey people thanks for the reviews. And I'm starting to feel a little better but it feels weird to go and see my horse Buck and not see Stormy there so I'm still getting used to that I think I might go see her grave tomorrow if I have enough courage to do that. Oh and I might make this a GaaraxSakura fic cause I think they are cute together. Tell me what you think in your reviews! So R&R! **And I wish I owned Naruto but I don't.**

The next morning Sakura slowly started to wake up, "Man that was a nice sleep." She mumbled as she stretched and then opened her eyes. "AHHHHH!!!" She screamed as Gaara was standing inches from her face.

He began to chuckle at her reaction, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He said as he took a step back and looked at the clothes she was wearing.

"**Oh sweeeeet! Black tank top and blue shorts niiiice!" **Shukaku commented on her outfit.

"Perverted as always Shukaku." Sakura said as she motioned for Gaara to sit. "I'm just going to have a shower and get ready then I will meet you at the stadium." She mumbled sleep still clear in her voice.

"Alright but you better hurry you only have two hours and I know how long girls take to get ready." Gaara insulted slightly. He then looked a little surprised. "SHUKAKU!!" He hissed in annoyance.

Sakura raised a brow, "You sure that was him and not you?" She asked as she heard Shukaku start to laugh as a microscopic blush came across Gaara's face but being Sakura she could still see it and laughed. "What's this are you blushing?" She laughed.

Gaara glared at her, "No." He said and turned away. "What would make you think that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing just that I have very good seeing like any normal demon." Sakura said casually as she walked into her bathroom and shut the door. "You better leave I don't want your siblings to think you left." She said and then the water started.

"Yea." He mumbled then disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

Sakura sighed as she let the burning water flow over her body. "Man that was funny… But I have to admit he really is kinda cute." She said to herself, "He's like a little Panda… That's what I'll call him now Panda-chan lets see how he will do with that nickname." She laughed then finished her shower, "Time to get dressed and lets make the clothes this time. I have been practicing that jutsu." She said as she stepped out wrapping a towel around her self then sitting on the counter and put her hands into the tiger handsign closing her eyes she began to say what she wanted to wear. "Hmm lets see… Blue tank top, Red jacket over top… Short black skirt with orange shorts under… White sandals with blue and red arm and leg warmers." She opened her eyes and looked down, "Awesome!" She said as she was wearing what she had pictured in her mind. "Now time to finish up my morning ritual and then head to the stadium." She said then went about to complete all that she had to do.

Finally down with all she had to do she tied her head-band in its normal place and then headed out of her apartment and into the now afternoon streets of Konoha which were slowly clearing as people made there way to the stadium wanting to see the matches.

Sakura smiled as the stadium came into view as she got closer and saw two guards standing in front of the doors. "Ah Sakura it's good to see you!" One said and opened the door for her.

"Like wise Izumo." She said and nodded to Kotetsu. He nodded back and she entered the stadium. "This is going to be interesting. But fun." She whispered to herself as she walked into the arena hearing people talking some cheering she smirked. "Definitely going to be fun." She muttered and then stood beside Gaara.

'Where's Uchiha?' Gaara's voice asked in her mind.

'Dunno… Maybe he's doing some last minute training.' Sakura told him in her mind.

'Aa.' He said.

'Don't you sound like Sasuke.' She thought.

'Hn.' He replied a smirk barely visible on his face.

'Don't make me hurt you Sabaku.' Sakura warned. 'I can touch you, Shukaku wouldn't dare stop me… He knows my wrath is scarier then even my Fathers.' She told him and saw the smirk disappear.

'Fine.' He told her then the proctor appeared.

"We will now begin the final exam." He said. "Would the first two people who are fighting step forward and the rest of you head up to the balconies." He said then watched as all of the gennin that were yet to fight head up to the balconies except for the pink-haired one. "Good luck Naruto… Don't lose." She said then jumped up to the balcony and leaned against the railing Gaara standing not to far from her.

"Begin!" The proctor shouted and jumped away from the 2 teens as they started their battle.

"GO NARUTO!!" Sakura shouted then smiled as she saw him trying as hard as he could. 'Come on kit you can do this you have my father to help you whenever you need him… That reminds me I should see if I could talk to him through my mind but that will have to wait.' She thought as she continued her observation of the battle.

"Hyuuga is going to win." She heard some spectators say. "This kids to weak and to top it off he's a monster." The man continued.

Anger flooded threw her system and she located the man before sending him one hell of a glare that made his eyes widen. She then mouthed, 'Say that again about my friend and you will suffer.' The mans eyes widened even more as he saw her make a slashing move across her neck. He shut up instantly.

**(I don't think I will say all the fights seeing as I again missed** **a lot of them so picture what happened in the chunnin exams and Dosu is dead and Sakura will 'fight' whoever wins Temari and Shika's match.) **

'So Kankuro forfeit and Shika quite the match when he knew he would lose that only leaves Panda-chan and Sasuke's match. Plus mine against Temari after that one.' Sakura thought as she watched Gaara walk down the stairs toward the arena. 'Hurry up Sasuke I want to see this fight as much as everyone else.' She thought as she heard people cheering as their match was announced.

"10 seconds and if Sasuke Uchiha does not appear in that time he automatically forfeits." The proctor said as he started to count down the time.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1…"

**POOF!!**

A huge blast of smoke signaled the arrival of Sasuke and Kakashi, "I hope we aren't to late and you haven't disqualified us." Kakashi said as he looked at the proctor with a hopeful look.

"YEA KAKASHI!!! YOU MADE IT!" Sakura and Naruto screamed, "With not a second to spare. Sasuke your turning into Kakashi." They laughed.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched them jump down and run over to him, "You better not lose." Naruto said then smirked at him.

"I won't but did you guys lose your matches?" He asked.

"Nope I won." Naruto said smirking at him.

"I haven't fought yet. I fight after you." Sakura said smirking at him. "And I'll win too." She laughed as the proctor told them all to head up to the balconies so they could begin the match.

**(I can't really type the match so just think about how it happened in the show please. I'm already killing my hands writing so much.)**

Sakura smiled as she saw Sasuke start to do the hand signs for a chidori, 'Oh man this is going to be big.' She thought then watched as Sasuke flew down and smashed his chidori threw the sand shield around Gaara. Her eyes widened, 'No…'She thought as she saw the giant hand come out of the hole and try to grab Sasuke.

"SASUKE LOOK OUT!" Naruto and Sakura screamed.

Sasuke dodged just in time, "What the hell are you?" Sasuke hissed.

"A monster…That only lives to kill." The dark voice said threw the hole.

Sakura froze suddenly as she heard Shukaku's voice, then suddenly a huge blast went off as the sand fell away from Gaara to reveal him with a wound in his shoulder.

"Gaara! We have to get out of here now!" Temari said as she and Kankuro appeared beside him.

Sakura jumped down and ran toward them, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" She shouted. They looked up and quickly took off Sasuke right behind them, "DAMMIT!" Sakura hissed and went after them.

"Sakura-chan wait up!" Naruto shouted and quickly caught up to her with Shikamaru right beside him.

"Naruto we have to hurry!" Sakura said.

"I know lets go already." He said and the three of them plus Pakun went after them.

"SASUKE! WAIT!" Sakura shouted as they saw a flash of him.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder when he heard Sakura call for him but sped up so they wouldn't catch up. "Stay out of my way you pathetic weaklings." He growled then stopped when he finally caught up. "I've got you now, Freak." He said then crouched down ready to attack.

"Sasuke Uchiha…You are the first one to ever show me pain there fore YOU SHALL DIEEEEEE!" Gaara roared and lunged at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sand wen around Gaara's arms and made him look like a demon. "What are you?" he asked as he just barely dodged one of Gaara's attacks.

"Death." Gaara hissed and lunged at him again.

'Dammit I can't even hurt him he just absorbs the blow… I can only use one more chidori and that hurt him last time… Maybe it will work this time.' Sasuke thought then made the hand signs for his chidori and charged at Gaara. "DIEEE!" He shouted but suddenly felt pain shoot threw his neck. 'Dammit.' He thought as he only hit Gaara's arm. He collapsed on the branch he landed on panting he looked up as Gaara lunged at him again.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Naruto's voice echoed around him and a huge Shower of kunai making Gaara stop and only land on the branch.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said grabbing him away from Gaara. "Sasuke are you ok?" She asked as she saw the curse mark spread across his body.

"SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

Sakura turned slowly and saw Gaara flying at her, her eyes widened, "Gaara…" She whispered as she stood in front of Sasuke. "No… SHUKAKU STOP!" She screamed as his claw smashed into her. Sakura cried out in pain as his claw started to tighten around her body. "Shu-kun…"She whispered as she started to feel her anger rise from him not listening to her.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in horror. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke away from Gaara.

Gaara stared at Sakura in shock, "S-Sakura-san." He whispered as he saw the pained look cross her eyes before turning to anger. "I tried to stop but we couldn't." He whispered.

"N-Naruto, Sa-Sasuke…Your about to see something that has been my secret for years." Sakura managed out. Naruto and Sasuke looked plain confused.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I advise you get away." Sakura said as suddenly her eyes changed color, black fur started to appear, the red stripe down her back appeared and her black ears were back as a low growl ripped from her throat. She destroyed the hand made of sand and lunged at Gaara.

He dodged surprised at how fast she could move, "I never thought you would really change in front of them." he said all his common sense seeming to have disappeared.

She growled as she moved in front of Sasuke and Naruto who stood shocked at what they had just witnessed. "Don't be scared of me and don't hate me… I only wanted to know what your kind was like my mother never wanted me to go near you humans so when she died I did." She said as she growled at him her own nine tails swishing behind her as she got ready to attack. "Shukaku I am warning you if you wish to keep your life you will stop this stupidity and be normal again." She hissed at him.

Shukaku laughed, "But I have only just gotten free can't you let me cause a little destruction?" He asked.

"Let me think…NO!" She lunged at him and sent Shukaku flying backwards.

"Then I have no choice but to fight back." He howled and then grew to an enormous size.

"You think you can beat me?" Sakura hissed and to grew into a giant size and threw Sasuke and Naruto on her head. "Hold on guys." She said as she saw Gaara appear on top of Shukaku's head asleep. "hey Naruto you think you can wake him up?" She asked as she dodged one of Shukaku's air bullets.

"You bet!" Naruto shouted.

"Good when I tell you to jump do it." Sakura said as she sent a huge blast of water at Shukaku making it rain when the attacks hit. "I know I'm awesome." She laughed then lunged at him. "I've got you now! Naruto go!" She hissed as she held onto Shukaku.

"Right!" He said and jumped off Sakura's head and flew onto Shukaku's arm and ran up it. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" He shouted and jumped as the sand started to go up his legs. 'Dammit I can't reach him I'm only inches away too.' He thought then got an idea. "TAKE THIS!" He screamed and slammed his head into Gaara's.

"Typical but it works." Sakura laughed as she watched Shukaku turn to stone and disappear.

"NOOOOOO!!!! I ONLY JUST GOT OUT!" He cried as he turned to dust.

"**Oh man what did I do I'm sorry!!" **Shukaku's voice suddenly said in her mind.

'Don't worry about it I know what happens when you get to take over so don't say sorry.' Sakura told him and watched as Naruto slowly started to move toward Gaara. Sakura smiled before she turned normal and landed on the branch beside Sasuke and they moved over to where Naruto, Gaara and Temari were.

Temari stared wide-eyed as Sakura came into view. "Your like Gaara…" She whispered in fear.

"Yes I am but I am nice and you know what so is Shukaku in his own crazy way." Sakura said then put her hand out. "Friends?" She asked Temari looked surprised.

"Sure." She said and put her hand out and shook it. "Oh and I won't tell anyone about you." She said and then helped Gaara up. "Let's go home." She said.

"Temari…"Gaara whispered as they disappeared.

"Yea?" She asked.

"Temari…" A voice suddenly groaned.

Temari gasped and jumped down to where Kankuro lay on a branch. "Kankuro!" She said in Shock. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him stand.

"Yea I think so." He said and helped her support Gaara as well.

"Kankuro…Temari…?" Gaara said quietly.

"Yea?" They asked at the same time.

"Thank You." He whispered.

"Any time little brother… Any time." Kankuro said Temari just smiled at them.

"Let's get home." She said and they took off at a faster run.

Well that's it for this chapter and yes It will be a Gaara Sakura fanfic I think it would be cute oh and in the next chapter KYUUBI MAKES HIS APPEARANCE AS WELL AS ITACHI AND KISAME SO STAY TUNED!

R&R OR NO NEW CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

**Arc 5 **

**Kyuubi and Akatsuki… WHAT?!!?**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been very busy and I haven't had much time. I am very sorry but I sort of forget some things that happen after the chunnin exam but I am going to sort of make up my own…So R&R…I don't own Naruto… T.T

Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasuke and Naruto, "Care for a lift?" She asked.

Naruto smiled slightly, "S-Sure…" He said quietly.

Sasuke nodded, "Hn." He said and then helped Naruto up.

Sakura smiled and turned into her wolf form and helped them get on her back. "You guys can rest… I'll go slowly…" She said before turning and walking toward Konoha.

"Okay…" Naruto said before fainting. Sasuke fainting at the same time.

"Rest little kits… There will be much harder times then this." Sakura whispered before taking to the trees and running at a fast speed careful not to wake them. 'I better get them to the hospital just in case they need some medical attention.' She thought.

Once she reached the gates she turned back into her human form and carried Naruto and Sasuke the rest of the way. She froze, "No…The third he's gone…" She whispered and walked even slower through the village. 'CURSE YOU OROCHIMARU!!!' She screamed in her mind before she walked toward the hospital.

"Look it's Sakura!" A voice suddenly said.

Sakura looked up and saw Inoichi, Shikamaru's Dad and Choza. She smiled, then to act like a normal person she fainted.

"Woah! Get them to a hospital!" Inoichi said and the three men ran over and picked up the member's of team 7 and took off to the hospital.

Sakura groaned as she came to and looked around the room… "I hate hospitals…" She growled and then slowly took out the IV that was attached to her arm and disconnected the heart monitor from her and unplugged it before she stood up and walked to the window and looked out. "Time to find Sasuke and Naruto." She said to herself before jumping out the window and moving from room to room.

After finally finding them in the same room she waited for them to wake up, soon enough Sasuke started to wake up. "Morning sleeping beauty." Sakura laughed quietly.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he glared at her, "Why you…" He hissed, Sakura only laughed harder.

Naruto suddenly shot up, "WHERE AM I?!?" He screamed like a little child.

"Dammit Naruto shut up!!! You're in the hospital!" Sakura hissed grabbing her ear's, "Keep it down I got sensitive ears here." She continued.

Naruto smiled slightly, "Sorry Sakura-chan…" Naruto said quieter.

"You better." She mumbled before walking over to Sasuke as he glared at the white walls. "Time to break out?" She asked smiling at them.

Naruto nodded quiet for once and Sasuke smirked. "Sure." They said at the same time and watched as Sakura unhooked all of the monitor's from them before handing them their clothes.

"Let's go." She whispered looking out the window. "It's clear." She said before jumping out, Sasuke and Naruto following behind her.

"Where are we going to go?" Naruto asked.

"My house..." Sakura replied grabbing their arms and taking off at a break neck speed.

Some where else

"I'm surprised it made it through that attack… The leaf village isn't as weak as we thought it was." A gruff voice said to the man beside him.

"Kisame this is not the time to be insulting the village we have a job to do." The man beside Kisame said.

"Heh… You sound like your happy the people here survived. Do you miss being a ninja here…Itachi?" Kisame said smirking at his partner.

"Why would I this village is pathetic and weak." Itachi replied before disappearing.

"Hey wait for me!" Kisame hissed before he to disappeared.

Back with Sakura

Sakura sighed as she sat down on her couch, Sasuke and Naruto sitting in the chairs facing her. "Let me guess you want to know more about me." She said in more of a statement then a question.

"It would be nice." Sasuke said.

"Well where to begin?" Sakura asked herself thoughtfully and tapped her chin. "Ah! Well I am the Demon princess I guess you could say, I am bestfriend's with Shukaku the demon we fought in the chunnin exams. And I am the Kyuubi's Daughter." Sakura said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed the echo going throughout Konoha.

"Mommy what was that?!" A little boy cried while hugging his mommy's leg.

"It was just a person finding out something that surprised them honey now let's go have some ice cream." The mother said and walked to the ice cream store with her son.

"OK!" the boy said and ran into the store.

Sakura laughed at them as, "What? Is that not what you were wanting to hear?" She asked innocently.

"N-not r-r-really…" Naruto stuttered out. 'KYUUBI!!!! I THINK I JUST FOUND SOMETHING YOU MIGHT LIKE!!' He screamed in his mind.

"**What?"** The Kyuubi growled menacingly.

'I think I found your daughter…' Naruto said still staring at Sakura with wide eyes.

"**YOU WHAT?!?!" **The Kyuubi shouted in shock.

'Well that's what she says…' Naruto told him.

"**Ask to stay the night I want to talk to her." **Kyuubi said.

'Ok.' Naruto told the fox.

"Ummm… Sakura-chan can I stay the night?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed, "Fine…Sasuke I think it's safe for you to leave people won't see you if you go fast." Sakura told him.

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the apartment, "See you tomorrow for the funeral." He said and walked out.

"Yea." Sakura said sadly.

Once Sasuke was out of ear shot Sakura looked at Naruto, "You want to talk to me right… Father?" She asked Naruto looked shocked.

"You knew?!" He said looking at her wide-eyed.

"Of course he is my Father." Sakura said and did some hand signs and there was a poof of smoke and a clone stood there. "Show me your seal." Sakura told Naruto.

"Wha?? Umm…Ok." He said and lifted his shirt.

Sakura put her hand on the seal and her other hand on the clone. "Transfer." She whispered and then there was a bright red light and suddenly the clone looked like a man with spiky red hair red eyes and whiskers on his cheeks.

"SAKURA!" he shouted and jumped on her and hugged her.

"C-ca-can't b-b-breath…" Sakura choked out.

"Oh sorry I just can't believe your alive." He said.

"You're the Kyuubi?!" Naruto said in shock.

"Yes, yes I am… And just call me Kyuubi…" Kyuubi said and then smiled at him.

"HOLLY CRAP HE CAN SMILE!!" Naruto screamed then fainted.

"Wow… never thought he would faint…" Sakura said, Kyuubi nodding in agreement.

Hope you liked it! I can't really think of anything else to put in this chapter but Jiraiya will appear as well as Tsunade!!! SASUKE VS ITACHI!!! R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Arc 5 **

**Akatsuki… DIE FISH STICK!!!!**

Sorry for not updating but I was stuck in town we are having a major snow fall and I wasn't even able to get home it was so bad! So R&R! **BEWARE OF SWARING!!!**

Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto, "What are we going to do with him… I really don't want to stay around here I want to go and walk around so you can see what Konoha looks like now and from a human experience." She said.

"Well why not put him in his home or put a note on his forehead…" Kyuubi said as he walked over to a note pad and took a page out of it.

"Good idea…" Sakura said and took it from him.

Dear Naruto

_I am going to walk around Konoha with my Father you were not dreaming about what I had said about me being the Kyuubi's daughter and we will meet you at the ramen stand after you wake up… Unless it is a unruly hour and we are asleep. I'll explain more to you later…_

_Until then! _

_Sakura Kitsune_

_P.S. Kitsune is my real last name…_

_P.P.S Tell anyone who I am and you die…_

_Sakura and Kyuubi_

Sakura smiled as she stuck the note to Naruto's fore head, "If he wakes up and thinks he's blind I truly will think he's a idiot." She said and walked to the door. "let's go father we have a lot to talk about." She said and walked out the door.

Walking through the market they got many stares and quite a lot of whispers.

"Hey why is a hot guy with her and not me?" One girl said glaring at Sakura.

"Yea he looks like he would be good to have around." Another whispered.

"Why don't we go talk to him and get him to come with us?" The third asked and was about to go up to him when a purple blur ran up to Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL FOREHEAD?!?!" Ino screamed at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked cringing at her tone.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH A MAN TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR LEAGE… I MEAN COME ON, YOUR WAY TO UGLY AND NOT SMART!" She shouted and latched onto Kyuubi's arm.

"Wha???" Sakura questioned as she looked at the blonde. Before she burst out laughing. "Y-YOU (laugh) THINK HE'S (laugh) M-MY BO-BOYFRIEND?" She said still laughing. She then noticed all the weird stares she was getting.

"You mean he's not your boyfriend?" Ino asked then smiled. "Then I guess you won't mind if he is mine now." She continued and was about to drag Kyuubi off when Sakura put her hand up.

"He's not my boyfriend … he's my…Dad…" She said and watched as all the girls that had been thinking her father was hot look horrified.

"WHAT?!?!" They all screamed.

Kyuubi started to laugh as Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him away, "Come on Father I have so much more stuff to show you!" She said and dragged him away toward the training grounds.

A little ways away

"Kisame… let's go." He said and was about to start walking.

"Hmm… I thought I smelled some scum." A voice said and in a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared.

"Hatake Kakashi…" Itachi said in an emotionless voice.

"Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki … I never thought you'd be here…" Kakashi said as he glared at them. "You're here for Naruto right?" he asked.

"How'd you guess?" Kisame growled as he glared back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi!

Back with Sakura

"Huh?" Sakura said as she looked up. "Sorry dad I think I will have to cancel on you but I have to go check some things." She said and looked at him. "Go back to my house and take that note away and then go back into Naruto." Sakura said and started to walk toward the bridge.

"Ok…" Kyuubi said and disappeared.

**Back to Kakashi, Itachi and Fish stick!**

Sakura looked through the trees as she saw Kakashi get ready to start to fight with Itachi and Kisame. 'You idiot Kakashi…' Sakura thought and jumped out silently making sure not to be seen.

"Copy ninja Kakashi… You too will be coming with us." Itachi said and raised his hand.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Sakura shouted and jumped into view. "It's been a while Itachi-san…" Sakura said glaring at him.

"Haruno Sakura… You should really learn to keep your nose out of other people's way." Itachi said.

"Meh… No thanks I prefer. To get in the way… It's more exciting…" She said.

"Sakura you idiot you don't know what your getting yourself into!" Kakashi hissed at her.

"Yes Pinky you have no idea what your doing." Kisame said smirking at her.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me??" Sakura asked darkly.

"I. Called. You. Pinky. Got a problem with it?" Kisame asked snidely.

"Actually yes I DO!!!" Sakura screamed and went to lunge at Kisame when a hand pulled her back.

"Whoa there Haruno-san let the adults handle this…" A gentle voice said.

Sakura looked back and saw Kureni and Asuma standing there. "Let. Me. Go. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Fish Stick over there." Sakura hissed and slid out of her shirt to reveal a mesh shirt with a black fabric covering her chest.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME PINKY?!!?" Kisame roared at her and pulled his sword out.

"You heard me." Sakura hissed and crouched down.

"Demon style fighting Sakura?" Itachi asked looking at her.

"Yes Itachi… I have trained in this style since before I was in the academy… so Shut the hell up and let me kill you stupid partner." Sakura said sweetly before lunging at Kisame.

All hell broke loose…

"Ohhh…" Kisame groaned as he held his now broken nose and tried not to move his broken arm. "You little bitch!" He hissed.

"Oh suck it up Fishy…" Sakura hissed as she to held her broken arm so it wouldn't heal in the wrong spot. "I am only 12 and the pain isn't bothering me." She said and bared her teeth at him.

"SAKURA LOOK OUT!!" Kureni and Asuma suddenly screamed.

Sakura turned just as she was hit in the back of the head, "Fuck you Itachi." She said as she fainted. The last thing she heard was Gai shouting to let her go… 'It's to late.' She thought and totally blacked out.

Well R&R and sorry I didn't include Tsunade and Jiraiya but they should show up in the next chappie… So R&R if you want to know what happens to Sakura!


	9. Chapter 9

**Arc 6 **

**Demon World!**

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!! Why I said that I will never really know because I don't really like the day it is kinda weird to me so… R&R and hope you have a good Valentines!

Sakura slowly started to come to, 'Ugh… what the heck happened… All I remember is Itachi… Oh come on please tell me I didn't get captured by the akatsuki…' she thought as she realized she was moving.. 'Yep I'm captured.' She thought as she opened one eye to see a chest and out of the corner of her eye a black cloak.

"Aa so your awake I see Haruno…" A gruff voice said. Sakura looked to the side to see Kisame jumping beside who she guessed was Itachi.

"Oh just run into a tree…" Sakura hissed at him and then looked up at Itachi. " You know this is kinda uncomfortable." She said solemnly.

"Like he would care if your uncomfortable." Kisame growled at her.

"Like I said run into a tree loser." Sakura hissed again.

"Shut up both of you." Itachi said calmly.

"I don't have to listen to you… You murderer!!!" Sakura hissed at him glaring up at him. "Now put me down or I will bit you…" She continued.

"Heh, heh, heh… Like you would have the courage…" Kisame said showing his sharp-shark-like teeth.

"Oh leave me alone Fish-stick." Sakura mumbled.

"You wouldn't dare bit me Sakura-san I can kill you in an instant." Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"Like you could." Sakura insulted.

"Gee Itachi maybe we should just kill her she is just to annoying." Kisame said.

"No… Leader-sama said to bring him Sakura Haruno. So we can't kill her… Yet." He said his eye twitching when he suddenly noticed Sakura mocking him.

"Hehehehe." Sakura laughed as she saw his reaction. "You know I never knew Uchiha's could be soooo annoying." Sakura said as she leaned her head closer to Itachi's chest.

Itachi stiffened, 'What the hell is she doing?' Itachi thought confused.

Sakura suddenly opened her mouth and bit down hard on some of the exposed skin. 'HAHAHA TAKE THAT UCHIHA!!!' She screamed in her mind as Itachi yelped in pain and dropped her.

Landing on the ground Sakura took off running away from them only to suddenly be surrounded by all Akatsuki members. "No fucking fair!" Sakura cursed at them as a few smirked at her. "I'll wipe those damn smirks off your stupid faces!!!" She screamed.

"Oh really now?" A girls voice asked.

"I'd really like to see such a tiny little girl do that." Another with his hair slicked back.

"Tobi think your pretty…" One with a Orange mask suddenly said.

Sakura stopped, "What????" She asked looking at Tobi with a weird look.

All the other Akatsuki sweat dropped. "That's Tobi… As you can see he's an idiot." Pain said stepping forward. "Now Haruno Sakura would you come with me I would like to talk with you." He said putting his hand out.

"Like hell!!! Do you really think I am going to go with the enemy?" Sakura hissed at him.

"Well if you want your friends to live then yes." He said.

"I'll only talk with you _if _you let me go back to Konoha." She growled.

"That can be arranged but you will have to stay here for a little while." Pain said.

Sakura started to growl, "You dare give me a ultimatum? Well then I would rather kill you then anything else." Sakura hissed, "You are after my best friend after all." She continued and then glared as some of the Akatsuki got ready to attack her.

"Hold it Sakura-san…" Pain said and put his hand up. "I don't want to fight you." He said and walked toward her. "Fine you can stay for just a week and then when or if the Konoha ninja decide they want you there we will let you go home." He said smirking.

"Umm… how bout NO!" Sakura screamed at him.

Pain's eyes widened as he stepped back in surprise as she started to do handsigns.

'DEMON ART: DEMON WORLD TRANSPORT!' Sakura thought and suddenly vanished into thin air. "Bye bye losers!" She laughed.

"Where did she go?" Kisame asked.

"That is something I actually don't know." Pain said glaring at the spot that she was last in.

**~ Demon World ~**

Sakura opened her eyes, 'Heh I'm still in my human form… interesting.' Sakura thought.

"HEY YOU THERE HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!?" A voice suddenly shouted.

Sakura looked up, "Well this is even more interesting." She said as she looked at the dog running toward her. "Airy?" She asked.

The wolf skidded to a stop, "How do you know my name?" The wolf snarled at her.

"Try to figure it out… Who is the only one who calls you that?" Sakura asked smirking at the wolf.

"The only one who called me that was… SAKURA?!?!" The dog screamed in shock.

"Yes?" Sakura asked smiling at her old friend.

"We thought you and the other's died." She cried wrapping her tail around her like a hug.

Sakura smiled and leaned down and hugged her. "I know it must seem strange for me to have arms and legs while you have four and a tail." Sakura laughed. "Now lets go see the other's." She said as she stood up.

"Ok Sakura-chan!" Airy said and jumped around her as they started to walk. "So where have you been? I mean you and the other tailed demons just disappeared on us so we didn't even know what happened to you." She said.

'As hyper as ever I see.' Sakura thought as she sweat dropped at how fast her friend was talking. 'As people say she is talking a mile a minute.' She thought again and started t tune her friend out.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Airy asked as she bounced in front of Sakura.

"No… Not really you are kinda annoying me at the moment all I want to do is see the rest of the guys and then have a nap before I head back to Konoha." Sakura said yawning.

"Oh… Ok… GUYS!!!!!" Airy suddenly screamed.

"AHHHH!!" Sakura cried and covered her ears. "Tone it down a little." She said as tears came down her face, 'DAMMIT!! She's even louder then Naruto.' She thought.

And that's it for now hope you liked it R&R and you will see the chapter sooner!


	10. Chapter 10

**Arc 7**

**Return of Sakura **

Ok guys I am soooo sorry I couldn't log on because of a glitch in the site and I was so mad and I haven't had much time to type… Which make me sad. But hope you like this chapter and again sorry for the late update… Blame the stupid glitch in the site!!!

"Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry Sakura-chan!!" Airy cried and started to lick Sakura's face.

"AHHH!!! EWWW DON'T DO THAT!!" Sakura yelped and jumped away.

"What? What did I do?" Airy asked confused.

"Being in a human body makes it feel weird to be licked unlike when I have fur I don't really feel it but with skin it is like stepping in mud…" Sakura explained.

"Oh ok… Got to refrain from licking…" Airy mumbled to herself then looked around. "Why aren't they here yet?" She growled as she noticed nobody had appeared.

"Maybe it's because we are only at the entrance and the others are on the other side…" Sakura said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh why didn't I think of that?" Airy asked dumbly.

'Even Naruto would have known that… And she wonders why people laugh when she says something dumb…' Sakura thought and started to walk away form her friend. "I'll find them on my own I think you should go tell other people I am back for a little while and that they have to go get my mothers body." Sakura said aloud.

"Oh… ok…" Airy said sadly. "You know I am sorry for your loss…" She said quietly.

"Don't be that was quite a long time ago…" Sakura said as she continued walking toward her other friends place. "Time to find Shadow." She sighed and walked toward the trees.

"Who's there?" A deep voice said as she came close to the entrance to the forest. "Who dares enter Lord Shadow's Home?" The voice continued.

"A demon who wants to talk to Shadow." Sakura replied.

"Ha, ha, ha, you think Lord Shadow would talk to a lowly demon such as yourself…. You are not even in your demon form! Why should I let a lowlife like you into the mighty forest?!" The voice replied.

"Just tell him that an old friend is here to see him." Sakura growled out.

"Fine… Like you would get in anyway…" The voice said in anger.

A few minutes past as Sakura waited for a few Minutes, "Lord Shadow says go away!" The voice suddenly said.

"Well then… I guess I won't even bother for his permission." Sakura sighed and proceeded to walk into the forest.

"HOW DARE YOU!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The voice cried in rage.

"Now why can't I?" Sakura said as she kept walking, "I am SAKURA KITSUNE THE PRINCESS OF DEMONS!" Sakura shouted so that all demons within the forest could hear.

"SAKURA!?!" A voice suddenly scream and she was suddenly being lifted into the air by a giant Raven.

"MY GOD SHADOW PUT ME DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" Sakura screamed at the raven.

"Sorry…" The Raven said and set her down on a branch. "I thought you were dead…" He cried and patted her on the head with his huge wing.

"Oh cut the crap… I really don't want to hear it… But I do have an old favor that you owe me." Sakura said smirking deviously.

"What would that be?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Fly me to the main Kingdom of the demon world I have some business to attend to." Sakura said to him.

"Fine… I'll do it but I'm not going to fly I'm going to through you." Shadow said smiling at her.

Sakura laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied and then hopped on his offered wing. "See ya later." She laughed and then was launched into the air and flew.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" She howled as she started to see the Main Kingdom appear. "Home at last." Sakura sighed and then landed outside the giant gates.

"SAKURA!" A voice yelled and she was suddenly laying on her back with a small wolf pup on her stomach. "I've missed you so much! Everyone thought you were dead and I said you wouldn't die and they told me that you could but then you came back and I said told ya so and they all laughed in embarrassment." The hyper active wolf pup said in one breath and was now gasping for air.

Sakura laughed, "Is that so?" She asked and sat up setting the pup down so she could stand up again.

"Yea!" The pup said.

"Well little cousin…. Shall we go walking?" She asked the pup.

"Sure!" he replied. "Oh yea mama named me Itchiru." He said proudly.

"Well that is nice… The last time I saw you… You had just been born and your mother hadn't named you yet…" Sakura laughed and walked into the kingdom. "Well it appears I won't have time to see the others…" She sighed and then looked at Itchiru. "You should go home now ok? I have to go home and then I am leaving again so I have only a limited time for the stupid council." Sakura laughed.

"Oh… Ok, Bye, bye." Itchiru said and ran off.

Sakura sighed and disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

Once at home Sakura walked in and saw many demon servants running around in their human forms. "Hey… Ali…" Sakura called one.

Ali looked up and then smiled a huge smile, "Sakura-sama it's so nice that you are home." She said bowing her head then running off to complete her chores.

Sakura sighed as she got to the council room and then opened the doors to only be greeted with yells and angered insults. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" she screamed after a few minutes.

Everything went quiet and all the Demons in the room froze and went tense, "Sakura-sama? It has been quite a while… Why are you back here shouldn't you be in the human world?" One questioned looking disappointed that she was there.

"Yes and No I am suppose to come back here every once in a while and when did I say any of you could try and replace my family?" She growled in anger.

They all froze, "You heard that?" The leader of the council asked in horror.

"Yes that is why I didn't stop your argument a few minutes ago." She hissed her normal demon temper coming threw.

"W-w-well we thought y-you w-were dead so w-we were making p-p-plans to have a n-n-new family t-take over." One stuttered.

"Well then I guess I have four words for you… GET THE HELL OUT!" she screamed at them. "You will all be replaced by more trust worthy demons… NOW OUT!" Sakura roared at them.

Everybody in the main kingdom looked at the palace, "It appears that the council has finally been kicked out… Literally." One whispered as they all saw 6 shadows fly out a window and fall through the air.

"Yep." The other replied and continued with his work. As everybody else was continuing with their business.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the broken window, "Replace that as soon as possible." She sighed and walked out, "Oh and get some of my cousins and friends to fill the spots of council." She said to on of the servant's before walking out.

"Yes Madam." The servant said.

Sakura walked into her room and jumped on the bed, "Need to sleep… Before I go back to Konoha." She said tiredly and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

A few days later Sakura was going through her room and packing some new cloths to send to her apartment in Konoha before going home. "Ah man I can't change everybody will get suspicious." She sighed and walked to the door. "Time to go." She continued not talking to anyone in particular.

"Goody-bye Sakura-sama have a safe trip." Some of the servants said as she walked by then disappeared only to reappear a few miles outside of Konoha.

"It's been 2 weeks here so that should be an okay time to show up…" She thought as she walked toward the gate. "Man I hate the time frame between worlds… Now I have to mess up my clothes." She sighed

The guards looked up and were shocked to see Sakura Haruno walking toward the gates. "Get Lady Hokage… Tell her Sakura Haruno is at the gates." Izumo whispered to Kotetsu.

Kotetsu nodded, "Right!" He said and then took of to the hokage tower.

"Haruno Sakura… Is it really you?" Izumo asked a little scared. 'Not many get away from the Akatsuki… But I know Sakura-san is strong so… Maybe she is strong enough to get away when none are expecting it.' He thought.

"Of course it is you idiot! Who else could it be! No one can impersonate me!" Sakura said in a triumphant voice.

Izumo smiled, "Yea I guess it really is you but you have to wait until Lady Tsunade gets here and the rest of team 7 they have all been frantic…" He said.

"I'm not surprised I was captured by Akatsuki." Sakura laughed, "But I learned one thing when in need you can always bit somebody." Sakura joked.

"You bit one of the Akatsuki?" Izumo asked in amazement.

"You bet! It was Uchiha Itachi too." Sakura said proudly.

"Wow I envy you!" Izumo laughed with her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A orange blur screamed and tackled her to the ground.

"Sakura! You had us worried… How did you get away?" A gray blur said as it appeared beside them.

"Hn… How did you get away?" A monotone voice said.

"It's comes in handy when you have teeth and a very bad mouth… Not to mention they have a idiot amongst them so it was quite easy to trick him." Sakura chuckled. 'You couldn't trick that guy I know it I thought I recognized the chakra but I left to soon to be sure.' She thought.

"Well I guess you are lucky… But Haruno Sakura we can not be sure that it is truly you until you answer a few questions." A woman's voice said as the Naruto finally let her go.

"Fine whatever… Not like I won't get them wrong." Sakura laughed.

"Ok… First question, Who did you fight in the chunnin exam preliminaries?" She asked.

"Ino and I used my demon fighting style." Sakura verified.

Ok good… Next question… What happened during the finals?" She asked.

"Orochimaru attacked and Sabaku no Gaara went crazy and his demon came out and nearly kill, Sasuke, Naruto, and I." Sakura sighed. "Now stop with the damn questions and leave me the hell alone I want to be with my teammates for a while." Sakura hissed at her.

Tsunade was shocked this girl just answered her questions without having to think about them and then goes and tells her what to do… "Why you little BRAT!!" She roared at Sakura.

"Oh I am so scared…" Sakura said sarcastically.

Everybody stared at her like she was crazy, "Are you crazy?!" Kakashi hissed at her.

"Nope… Just not in a good mood… How would you like to be in a damn cell being guarded by an idiot Akatsuki member that talks in third person all the time?" Sakura hissed at him.

Tsunade glared, "You dare insult me?!" She screeched.

"No not really I just don't find you scary… Your kinda annoying me at the moment…" Sakura sighed.

"Ya know what kid… I think I like you…" Tsunade said smiling at Sakura.

"Really now because I think I like you too." Sakura said looking at Tsunade. "Train me?" She asked smirking at her.

"Sure." Tsunade laughed and then walked off with Sakura to the training grounds.

"That was… weird…" Sasuke said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

Well that's it for now and sorry for not having this up sooner so hope you like it and I made it longer to make up for not updating in a while. So R&R and you get a piece of virtual cake… =D


	11. Chapter 11

Arc 8

Training with the Sannin And Who was Captured?!

OKAY!! It is finally here! My brand new computer, and a new Microsoft word thing! I know it has been like forever but no worries all stories will be update whenever possible but please forgive me if they don't come to regular since I now only have a 2 day weekend after having around 4 years of 4-day weeks on top of all the stupid homework they give now. But anyway on with the story if you all still read it anyway…

__________

**Sakura starred at the ground very carefully, though this wasn't really intentional it was because she was moreover being held down by her very evil and Maniac of a sensei Tsunade. "You are trying to kill me aren't you?" She asked spiting out some grass only to inhale more of it. **

"**No… Not really… Just waiting for you to find a way out of this." Tsunade laughed evilly, "And if you don't get out of it soon you will be here all night… No food until you can get away from it." **

**Sakura's eye twitched, "You're not serious!" She cried and pulled at Tsunade's leg which held her down but it didn't budge. "GAH! When I get out of this you are sooo dead! Nobody treats me this way!" **

**Tsunade only laughed and moved her weight, "Well lets see, I think I'm hungry so I'm just going to eat some of my dinner, hope you don't mind…" Her lips twitching as she pulled a small box out of nowhere and opened it to reveal dumplings, a small bowl of steaming hot ramen and some sushi. **

**Sakura hissed at Tsunade's cruel way of torture, "YOU ARE SUCH A MONSTER!" She cried tears forming in her eyes as the scent of the food met her nose. 'I can't use it! But I am really hungry… Maybe just a flip and I can steal the food and get away before Father notices the change in chakra…' She thought. **

'**Don't even try it Sakura…' **A dark voice growled menacingly.

'FATHER?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND?!' Sakura yelped.

'**I am your father I know when you're planning something that will make you seem inhuman… And since it was your idea to try and be human I thought I would reinforce it.' **Her father chuckled.

'But… But… But…' Sakura whimpered.

'**Try to use some of your human strength.' **Kyuubi said and disappeared. **'Oh an Naruto is watching just to make sure…' **

'OH COME ON!!' Sakura screamed in her mind.

After a few minutes any idea came to Sakura, 'Use my human strength… Well I guess I will show you my human strength Father…' She thought and again raised her hand and clamped it onto Tsunade's leg. 'But I guess I will need some chakra first.' As she focused her chakra to her hand.

"HERE I GO!" She yelled and yanked hard on Tsunade's foot successfully releasing herself but she wasn't done, she spun around and threw Tsunade into a tree a few yards away. "TAKE THAT!"

"Oh you will regret that…" Tsunade hissed as she stood and well she didn't look to happy anymore considering she was now covered in her food.

"It's what you get for making me suffer like that! That is no way to treat your student!" Sakura huffed.

"Why you!" Tsunade growled but was cut off as Shizune ran into the training grounds.

"LADY TSUNADE!" She cried.

"What?!" Both Sakura and Tsunade asked now turning to the panting woman, Naruto quickly coming out of the trees followed by the rest of Team 7.

"An ANBU team has just come in and they are in horrible state but the thing is they had a prisoner with the,, he is in the interrogation cells as we speak!" Shizune huffed.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune's eyes flickered to Sasuke and that was all Sakura needed she took off at a fast pace toward the cells, 'This is getting interesting…' she thought.

___________________

**Well there you have it the next chapter and yes I know it is short and the next few will probably be around the same length but don't be mad. They will be longer once the Shippuden begins and I was debating weather or not this should be a Sakura X Itachi story, or any other paring but tell me in your Reviews please it is highly appreciated. Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

Arc 8: Part 2

Itachi Uchiha…

**I know it has been a while but I have had a bad and busy week, first off I have had a huge pile of homework, 2nd**** I haven't even had a chance to type anything on the computer. And that's about it, my life is hectic and I severely miss the 4 day week we once had. But anyway on with the story, R&R. OH YES THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A SPOILER IN IT SO AND IT IS ACTUALLY PROVEN SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**__________**

**Sakura blinked as she watched the guards carefully, their shifts were 2 hours long each and it took about 10 minutes to change out since the guards met at the sign-in and sign-out posts so that was how much time she would have to get into the passage that led to the cell she wanted. "How in the world did Itachi Uchiha get captured by Konoha ANBU?" She wondered out loud. **

'**That is a good question…' **Inner Sakura said putting in her 2 cents.

Quickly Sakura jumped from her hiding place and slid through the door that led to the highly contained cells. 'Well at least they only put guards outside the passage or I would be royally screwed.' She thought and made her way down the dimly lit hall.

After a few minutes she came across one cell that seemed to have an ominous aura around it, "Uchiha Itachi? How in the world were you of all people captured and put into a jail cell?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.

"Hn…" Was the reply she got.

"Talk in real words because last time I checked Hn wasn't in the dictionary… And didn't we already have this chat not to long ago?" 

"What do you want Haruno?" Itachi asked not looking up at her.

"Why you purposely got captured and the truth…" Sakura answered.

"I was careless… And there is no truth that you don't already know." He replied

"Last I checked you were one of the best ANBU in the world, and I know you loved your family too much to just suddenly go on a killing spree.." she hissed.

"You're annoying you know that?" Itachi growled.

Sakura smiled, "Yes I have been told by many that I was annoying, but I am also smart. Itachi tell me, please why did you kill them, why did you make Sasuke live in a world of hell?" She asked a slightly pained look crossing her face.

"I didn't have a choice." Itachi whispered.

"Everyone has a choice! Even you, you know that Itachi! Now don't go giving me these stupid lies! I have lost my family twice, and I don't intend on letting this stupid fiasco ruin it anymore then it needs to be!" Sakura yelled angrily. 

"Shhh!" Itachi hissed as they suddenly heard the guards moving fast toward the door. 

"WHO'S THERE?!" One cried as they pulled it open. 

Sakura growled in annoyance and slid past the bars and into the cell hiding in the shadows as the two guards went by. "Itachi please!" She growled moving closer to them once the guards went back to their posts. "I know something is up with your sudden defection from Konoha, anybody with common sense should of noticed but they just brushed it off, now tell me!" She whispered looking straight into his eyes. 

"No." Itachi growled his sharingan looking her right in the eye.

(SPOILER ALERT)

"Yes Itachi! You didn't even have a motive, you were a genius, you calculated everything you always had a plan, and you were most defiantly stable minded!" 

"I was ordered…" Itachi suddenly whispered. 

Sakura gasped, "Wh-wh-what?!" She cried stepping back in shock, "But why?" 

"A few of the higher members of the clan were planning to attack, Danzou had noticed that they were having meetings, so he told the Hokage that it seemed strange so they decided to send someone in to get information. They chose me, because I was the heir I was instantly let into the meetings and I sadly did find that they were true… they were planning an attack of some sort against the village." Itachi whispered and to Sakura's shock when she looked into his eyes she saw tears.

(SPOILER END)

"Oh my god…" She whispered tears of her own filling her eyes, "Are you sure it was about Konoha? Or did you just report back once the meeting was over and they gave you that order?" 

"I didn't…" He replied his tears suddenly vanishing, "What are you getting at?"

"What if… What if Danzou set you up… What if they were talking about something else?" Sakura said.

His eyes widened, "Why would he do that?" 

"From what I have seen and known of him he has always hated the Uchiha clan, and after they were killed he seemed so smug like he had just done something and didn't even get caught for it. And he also started to wear those bandages around his eye too." Sakura explained. 

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "So you're saying he could have set this up… He knew that the Uchiha's were having a meeting about an attack…" He trailed off.

"He would have it written somewhere… maybe it was a secret mission and he only gave them enough information so they wouldn't know which village but it would almost sound like it was Konoha… Danzou always seemed to hate your family because they were the strategists of Konoha not to mention the Police force too…" Sakura said. 

"Then that would mean that they were murdered for nothing… It was a fake mission to make them seem like they were planning to attack Konoha… And I fell for it…" He let out an angered growl. "I need to get out of here…" 

"I can help with that… And I will also find some of Danzou's documents there is no doubt in my mind he would have written his little triumph down somewhere." Sakura said. 

"Sakura… Be careful." Itachi said.

"Will do big brother!" Sakura said and stuck out her tongue.

Itachi rolled his eyes and watched her disappear from sight. 

__________

**Well there's the next chapter and I hope you liked it, it is a lot longer in comparison to the last one. So R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

Arc 9: 

Finding Things

Hello everyone! I have decided that this story will be the one I try to finish but I must tell you that I will be away fro a while in August so it won't be updated for a while there, but I will try to have a few chapters up by that time. Please R&R and this story will now have a lot of my ideas and not totally go along with the Time line in the Naruto world. ^O^ well on to the story.

^o^

Sakura walked along the road toward the Uchiha compound, 'Time to look through some Uchiha records…' She thought as she walked down the path approaching the abandoned gates.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" A voice suddenly asked.

Sakura blinked and turned around, "Oh! Hi Sasuke! I was just out for a walk… Guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going…" She answered, her thoughts suddenly going into a frenzied panic.

"Not many people get so deep in their thoughts that they don't notice they entered the Uchiha district…" Was the reply followed by a glare. "Even if they are a demon…" He added.

Sakura's eye twitched, "That's cold Sasuke…" She muttered before turning around to head back to her place, "But would ya look at the time… I have to get home." She then quickly disappeared leaving a confused Sasuke in her wake.

Appearing inside the Uchiha compound she quickly made her way through to the main house, 'This was Itachi and Sasuke's house…' She thought as she opened the door carefully taking her shoes off and walking toward Fugaku's office, 'Fugaku should have a few records and even a scroll that would detail a mission to attack an Unknown village…' She entered the large room and quickly began going through all the scrolls she could find. "These would be some great jutsu to learn… Fugaku won't mind…" She mumbled to herself, stashing a few of the jutsu scrolls in her bag before looking through some more.

"Maybe Mikoto-chan had a journal that may give me some light on the mission… No… She only knew of it from Fugaku, but maybe… I'll just check…" Sakura whispered and quickly moved to the master bed room shuddering at the blood stains on the floor, ' This was the room…' She thought as she stepped over the marks and then began her search of the shelves.

After a few minutes of searching Sakura growled in annoyance, "Dammit! Nothing here either…" She muttered and then picked up one of the books she had pulled out, before it suddenly slipped from her hand and fell to the floor, "Gah!" She yelped as it made a loud smacking noise.

Out of the book though a small scroll tumbled and rolled across the floor, Sakura blinked and watched as it rolled across the floor coming to a stop at the entrance to the room, hurriedly Sakura made her way to it. As she bent down to pick it up she heard footsteps coming toward the room, her eyes widened, 'Dammit!' She thought as she recognized the chakra signature to be Sasuke's. 'What's he doing here?' She quickly turned and organized the books before shooting to the window and tugging it open as the footsteps got closer. She slipped out and pulled the window closed ducking down just as the door swung open.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief once she stepped out of the compound and took off toward her home, 'Why was Sasuke there? I mean yeah it was his home but still I didn't think he would want to go there… The blood stains are still there…' She thought as she quickly traveled to her home glancing around when she noticed a ANBU suddenly run past her.

"Hey what's going on?" She called the ANBU turned and stared at her a red pinwheel looking her in the eye, "Oh… I see…" She muttered, "Get to my house as soon as your safe…" She then turned and continued walking toward her home the ANBU disappearing shortly after.

Sakura slid her key into the lock of her apartment, "Hey Itachi…" She sighed as she walked past her couch where the elder Uchiha sat comfortably sipping a cup of tea.

"Hn…"

"I think I found something in your house…" She tossed the scroll over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen to grab a cup of tea for herself. "Don't know if it's the right thing, but I didn't have time to look any further, Sasuke decided he wanted to make a visit."

"It's the right one…" The monotone voice suddenly said,

Sakura stopped all action and was by the couch within seconds, "Let's see!" She gasped as she jumped down beside him, leaning in to look at the writing.

_Mission rank: Classified_

_We have received some information concluding that a village has been plotting an attack upon Konoha, this mission is to create a counter attack before the enemies can attack. This is a secret matter and should stay within the clan, chosen to come up with the counter. _

_Clan Chosen: Uchiha_

Both stared at the page, "I'll get into Danzou's files and find his copy." Sakura snarled and stood instantly, heading to the door.

"Sakura."

She turned, "What?"

"Don't get caught."

She smirked deviously, "I haven't yet…"

The Uchiha watched hidden by the curtain as she walked toward the Hokage tower, a smirk on his face, "He won't know what hit him." He then returned to drinking his tea and waiting for his little accomplices' return.

3

Hope you liked it! R&R if you want to find out what is to happen next!


	14. Chapter 14

**Arc 9:**

**The Fear of Capture **

**Hello everyone and I am really sorry I haven`t been able to update at all this summer, but it was surprisingly busy… and when I got back I had to look after my friends dogs, which gave me a total of 4 dogs at my house and all of them needed constant attention…. but I am here now and I won't make any promises of not disappearing again since I can't keep them. But onto other matters I am now in the grade where I have to earn credits so I am going to be working extra hard to get them so that may be a reason for me to disappear. So just watch for my updates when they come however irregular. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**3**

Sakura smiled deviously as she stood outside the Hokage tower, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. 'Lets see how tight security is…' She thought and walked through the door and to looked around.

"Haruno? What are you doing here?" An ANBU questioned as he exited the hokage's office.

"Oh! I was just looking going to ask Tsunade when we would be training again…" She replied with an innocent smile on her face.

The ANBU nodded his head and walked past her, "Be careful around Haruno… There is a killer on the loose around here somewhere." He whispered as he walked past.

"I heard…"

Sakura smirked as she walked up the stairs before stopping and looking around, nobody was coming or going, the hall was deserted. 'Perfect,' She thought then instead of walking to the Hokage's office she went down the hall toward the Elders meeting rooms.

Coming to a corner she peered around and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the man 'Danzou…' She thought holding back a snarl. She watched him carefully as he spoke to the other two elders, before turning and walked straight toward her.

She looked around frantically for a place to hide but came up with nothing, 'Dammit! No where to hide!' She then looked up her neck craning back all the way. 'This better work…' She thought as she jumped agilely up the ceiling and managed to pull a grate off of a large air vent then slipping in as fast as she could manage.

Just in time she put the grate back into place and crawled out of the line of sight stopping at a point where only she could see. Holding her breath she watched as Danzou rounded the corner and walked right beneath her, not realizing he was about to be turned into a traitor.

Sakura smiled and then swiftly moved through the tunnel that was the air vent. Stopping at every grate to look through to see where she was she finally came to the one she wanted, dropping down she looked around the huge archive of scrolls of completed missions, history, and with no doubt in her mind, most of it being filled with lies Danzou created to destroy lives. "So this is Danzou's Archive of lies…"

Moving quickly she ransacked the place as she sliced through scrolls of Danzou's evil doings, "Oh… this stuff is just hott!" She giggled and pulled another scroll off the shelf.

"Yes… You could call it that…" A dark voice growled.

Sakura froze her eyes widening in complete horror, "Wh-what?" She stammered as she slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder. "D-D-Danzou…"

The man smirked evilly, "Yes, Haruno?" He asked.

Sakura turned completely around, "You are going to die for all these thing you have done!" She growled as she swung her arm out to motion around the entire room.

"And how will that be done? After all, you aren't going to live long enough to tell anyone… How tragic it will be when you suddenly turn up dead… Courtesy of one Uchiha Itachi… You do know he is around the village right? Well I guess your in his way…" Danzou laughed manically.

Sakura gasped slightly and took a step back only to feel the sharp metal of a kunai poke into her back, her head snapped to look over her shoulder to reveal one of Danzou's many ROOT nin his emotionless eyes starring into her own. "If I am to die… Tell me are you going to the Hyuuga's next?" She never took her eyes if the nin holding the Kunai.

"My aren't you smart!" Danzou hissed as he walked toward her, "With the strongest clans gone I will have no trouble in taking over this pathetic excuse for a village, Konoha should be the leader of War!"

Sakura glared at him in disgust, "That will never happen! As long as the ninja of this village fight for the peace of this world you will never… Ever… Win!"

Danzou glared at her, "You really think that's possible because you know… There will be no powerful clan to stop me…" He chuckled and nodded to the ROOT nin, "Lock her up… I want her to see her precious village when it is under my control."

The nin nodded and dragged her away from the room taking her deeper into the building then through multiple tunnels before stopping and throwing her in a cell.

Sakura lay there for a while staring into the darkness, her eyes not seeing anything as she fell into her thoughts, 'I failed… How… How could I mess this up? Itachi, Sasuke… I…. I'm so so sorry…' She thought.

She didn't move until she heard the soft sound of scurrying feet of the rather large rats and a weight suddenly on her stomach… She blinked a few times blindly then sighed, "I'm not dead Rat…" She growled.

The mouse let out a squeak at the noise and jumped from her stomach to the ground in a split second ready to race away but Sakura moved faster. Grabbing it by the tail and hoisting it up so she could somewhat see its small face and beady eyes. "I have a job for you…" She said darkly.

The rat squeaked and struggled to get away from her grip, "This human is going to hurt me!" It was crying unaware that Sakura could understand it.

"I'm not going to hurt you… I just need you to get me out of this cell…"

The rat stopped all movement and looked at her strangely, "You c an hear me?" It asked.

"I am a demon… I can understand all animals… not matter the kind…" Sakura replied, "Now find a way to get me out! I have to save Konoha!"

The rat squeaked its compliance and as soon as Sakura released it, it was gone into the darkness.

Sakura sighed, "Now to play the waiting game…" She mumbled and leaned back against the cold wall.

3

Theres that chapter hope you liked it so R&R =D It makes me happy!


	15. Chapter 15: Jail Break

**A/N Please Read**

**Well… Hello everyone, if you are still reading this… I am sorry that I disappeared, but really my life has kind of just gone down the drain. I have been really depressed and on top of that my two best friends moved away and now one barely ever talks to me… D= But bear with me if you will, Please don't be to mad I know it has pretty much been a year and all… But I will try to update as much as I can, though I really don't know how much that will be… So forgive me if you will I've just been really having a hard time… Now on with the Story!**

**Chapter 15: Jail Break and Blowing Off Steam**

Sakura lay in the cell for what seemed like hours waiting for the furry rodent to return with her means of escape. With her eyes closed she slowly heightened her senses waiting to hear the scurrying of little feet, along with the voices of a rather hysterical prisoner just down the hall mumbling and groaning about something or other, she didn't pay much attention to it. With a sigh she sat up pushing herself into a standing position and frowned in annoyance, 'I just had to ask a rat for help,' she thought sighing once more.

Soon after that the skittering of claws against the cold stone floor reached her enhanced hearing and she looked to the bars as the rat ran through pretty much gasping for breath with what looked like a key being dragged behind it on its tail. She raised a brow then smiled, "Thank you, my little friend." She whispered as she reached for the key, "Your services will be rewarded, when I get the chance."

The little rat squeaked and looked at her hopefully, "You are welcome Demon-hime-sama!" She cheered and looked back at the bars, "As I was coming I passed a guard he was on his way hear."

Sakura's lips twitched into a grin, and she stood fully, "You go find a place to hide I will come with your reward when I get the time, after I have sorted this mess out." She walked to the bars, reached through and expertly unlocked the door grinning manically as it swung open with a screeching cry.

Stepping out into the hall she turned and looked down the hall as two guards who had heard the door rounded the corner and froze, "How did you get out?" The first sneered heading toward her in a motion that obviously he thought would scare her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned at him, "Let's say a little rat helped me… And another thing you stupid excuse of human flesh, you wouldn't be intimidating to a mouse." She raised her hand to her face her palm toward herself. "I on the other hand, can scare a demon." Her claws extended to a terrifying length and she flashed her now very sharp teeth at the guards who were stumbling back in fear.

"What the hell are you?" They cried absolute terror on the faces.

Sakura grinned making sure it was her scariest smile that she reserved for humans and demons that truly pissed her off and growled darkly, "I am the last thing Danzou wanted against him… I am your worst nightmare. And the best part is… Neither of you will ever remember that I was here or what you ever saw…" she snarled a pale blue forming around her claws which she swiped through the air, pale blue orbs shimmering through the air and popping on the two guards forehead as their eyes rolled back and the dropped to the floor.

Sakura snorted and walked down the hall kneeling beside one and taking a few kunai and shuriken before continuing toward the stairs. She grinned as she came to the top and looked around, her grin once again appearing on her lips, she walked down the hall coming to the door that hid Danzou's evil scrolls and she slipped in unnoticed looking around and laughing manically in her mind before scooping up the scrolls Danzou had stupidly left out and once more walking out the door casually like nothing ever happened.

She stopped by a window, lightly pushing it open and dropping through. She shook her head and yawned dropping into a low crouch before slicing off flickering through the shadows and making her way back to her house. 'Looks like I will be leaving Konoha for a while.' She thought sighing in annoyance as she reached the backyard of her small home, looking up at the window of her bedroom as she saw a flash of movement.

In an instant she was sitting on her windowsill tossing the scrolls on the bed as she slid in and grinned at the man standing there, "Itachi." She nodded at the silent Uchiha who watched her as she walked to her desk brushing past him and dropping the kunai and shuriken she had snatched from the guards. "The black scroll is the one you want." She mumbled and walked out of the room and to the shower.

It didn't take long for her to hear the scroll being opened and the strangled cry of rage to reach her ears as she flinched. "Please if you're going to break things go to the backyard, I don't want my room incinerated to ash." She called stepping into the shower sighing under the hot water as she slowly relaxed. 'What a day…' she thought the smell of smoke curling in as Itachi no doubt incinerated her backyard with his fire jutsu.

Shaking her head she stepped out of the scalding water dried off grabbed her fresh clothes, and weapons before she wandered out to her back yard and sitting on a rock by the door to watch the burning of the plants. Standing she walked toward the rigid back of the eldest Uchiha. Raising her hand she placed it on his shoulder, "Care for a spar?" She questioned noticing his eyes snap to her and instantly she shot back as a kunai aimed for her gut sliced inches from her abdomen.

Sakura grinned at him, "That's what I thought." She laughed as she dodged another of Itachi's swings and back flipped away. "Bring it on Uchiha."

His eyes swirled as she dodged yet another attack, Sakura glared at him, as she moved toward him her hand glowing with a pale green glint as she leapt through the air ducking under his kunai and bringing her fist into his stomach, sending him flying through the air and smashing down onto the flowers behind him. "Nice shot Tachi… Though you'll have to be a little faster if you want to really hit me." Sakura called winking at him as he pushed himself up.

He chuckled and vanished; Sakura spun on her heel and caught his kunai with her own sparks flying off the blades as the clashed. Sakura grinned at him swiftly aiming a kick at his legs only to have it caught by his free hand gripping around it. Her eyes narrowed as his grip tightened and suddenly she was soaring through the air before crashing to the ground and tumbling across the rough dirt of her garden.

Sakura coughed and pushed herself up spitting out dirt as she slid into a crouch watching him as he caught his breath. "Nice move." She muttered as she spit out more dirt. "Gotta say that's only the second time someone has made me eat dirt again… in pretty much the same day…" She coughed and stuck out her tongue. "Call it a day?" She asked.

His lips twitched as he nodded, "I believe we should…" He replied and walked into the house.

Sakura huffed as she stood wiping the dirt off her clothes as much as she could before groaning, 'I need another shower…' she thought before walking into the house behind the supposed criminal.


End file.
